Palavras de devoção
by Kappuchu09
Summary: - Eu posso ouvir suas palavras, mas e você? Você ainda pode ouvir as minhas?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 01: Pretérito Imperfeito**

_Por Kappuchu09_

O corpo pálido do moreno de olhos negros estremeceu-se uma última vez antes de arquear as costas e jogar a cabeça para trás, finalizando tudo com um urro de prazer ao expelir o líquido pegajoso e esbanquiçado entre o seu peito e o do seu parceiro.

Quando o moreno finalmente pôde abrir os olhos, deparou-se com um par de intensas púpilas dilatadas, quase que escondendo totalmente o natural azul brilhante das orbes do loiro que penetrava sem receios seu corpo, a visão foi quase estonteante. Os cabelos pegados na nuca, alguns fios grudados na testa, os olhos entre cerrados, os lábios – entre abertos - inchados e rubros pelos beijos anteriormente trocados, gotas de suor percorrendo o corpo levemente bronzeado, contornando os músculos do quase homem de dezoito anos.

Todavia seus olhos pararam – novamente - de forma inevitável no pescoço que sustinha um colar. Uma corrente prateada levemente grossa e que era adornada por um pequeno pingente, um cadeado – também prateado -, que o moreno acreditava ter mais ou menos dois centímetros, contudo não podia afirmar com certeza. No centro do cadeado havia um desenho que poderia ser confundido com um floco de neve. O cadeado movimentava-se de acordo com os impulsos do loiro, o fazendo reluzir de forma inconfundível. Porém o que mais chamou a atenção do homem fora – graças a sua posição – uma pequena fechadura na parte inferior do pingente, mostrando que sim. Havia uma chave que deveria abrir aquele objeto, restava saber: Onde ela estava?

- Ahh, Naruto! – gemeu ao sentir a estocada um tanto quanto mais forte que as anteriores, empenhando-se em se esquecer daquilo por hora, no intuíto de dar mais prazer, ele contraiu seus músculos e pressionou ainda mais o membro do outro dentro de si. Ação que gerou resultados minutos depois quando o loiro estremeceu-se em prazer e finalmente chegou ao orgasmo dentro do corpo do outro, desabando sobre seu parceiro.

Ambos ofegantes, ambos suados. O quarto preenchido por cheiro de sexo, um calor confortante. O moreno suspirou e passou a fazer pequenos circulos nas costas do loiro. Contudo o gesto durou apenas alguns segundos, antes que o loiro saísse do corpo pálido e se erguesse da cama, colocando os pés no solo firme, pela primeira vez nas últimas horas.

O loiro seguiu em passos firmes em direção ao banheiro, já retirando no caminho a camisinha do membro agora flácido, enquanto que era observado pelo moreno – que havia apoiado os cotovelos contra o colchão e erguido a cabeça, para admirar o corpo do parceiro de cama -.

Naruto abriu a tampa do lixo e jogou o preservativo usado ali, para logo após abrir a torneira, levando as mãos - em forma de concha – repletas de água ao rosto algumas vezes, para logo após secar-se em uma toalha e retornar ao quarto. E sem se importar por estar sendo observado pelo moreno começou a colocar a bóxer.

- Por que não fica? – questionou o moreno em um assomo de coragem.

- Não posso, eu preciso voltar para casa, sabe como é vamos nos mudar amanhã e eu nem coloquei nas caixas todas as minhas porcarias. – o loiro respondeu com um amplo sorriso nos lábios, sorriso do qual não parece ter atingido os olhos que mesmo sendo de um intenso e cristalino azul não brilhava verdadeiramente.

- Óh, então não nos veremos mais?

- Provavelmente. – respondeu enquanto subia a cremalheira da calça.

- Bem, se você me der seu telefone, talvez...

- Escute... Err..

- Asami. – completou o moreno ao ver que o outro homem nem ao menos se lembrava do seu nome.

- Certo, Asami. A noite foi legal e tudo mais, sabe? Eu realmente curti muito essas horas que nós passamos, mas foi só isso, algumas horas.

Asami viu o loiro sentar-se na borda da cama e começar a pôr as meias.

- Eu não estou dizendo para nos casarmos é só... Sei lá, virar amigos, talvez nos vermos algumas outras vezes, encontros casuais sem compromisso, algo assim.

- Desculpe, mas eu não saio com a mesma pessoa duas vezes, regras da casa.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu o moreno em um suspiro desanimado.

- Quarto legal. – comentou o loiro ao colocar o primeiro tênis e brigar para amarrar os cadarços.

- Seu colar também é legal. – Naruto nem ao menos respondeu, ao invés disso dedicou-se a colocar o outro tênis o mais rápido possível - Hey, Naruto?

- Uhn? – o loiro virou o rosto e pela primeira vez desde que havia saido da cama olhou os olhos negros do homem nu.

- Onde você comprou?

Os olhos azul-safira tornaram-se repentinamente opacos. Brilho melancólico este que chamou a atenção de Asami.

- Eu não comprei. Foi um... Presente.

- Sério? De quem? – questionou o moreno finalmente sentando-se na cama, tendo assim uma melhor vista das costas do loiro que se dispunha a colocar a camiseta.

- De alguém que já foi muito especial para mim. – após colocar a camiseta Naruto puxou o colar para fora da roupa o deixando amostra, passando o dedo e delineando os sutis contornos do pingente em forma de cadeado.

- Já foi? No passado? Então por que ainda usa isso?

Os olhos azuis brilharam mais intensamente e os lábios ainda rubros arquearam-se em um suave e ao mesmo tempo cansado sorriso, a mão comprimindo com mais força o colar.

- Porque existem três tipos de passado. O mais-que-perfeito, o perfeito e o imperfeito. – o moreno franziu as sobrancelhas em dúvida.

- Como? – o loiro suspirou, como se a explicação fosse longa de mais e cansativa demais para se dar a alguém que provavelmente nunca mais veria.

- Apenas esqueça... Não vale apena explicar minhas besteiras. Adeus. – foram com essas três palavras que o loiro saiu do quarto rumo às escadas, decidido a sair daquela casa e deixar para trás mais um amante de uma noite.

Deixando para trás mais um amante frustrado, um que tinha tudo para ser idêntico a _ele_, cabelo, pele, _olhos_, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. Sem desafio, sem emoção, sem sentimentos. Apenas um prazer vazio. Nada com o qual ele não houvesse se acostumado com os últimos três anos, porém era incrível como mesmo depois de tanto tempo não havia conseguido sentir novamente o frenesi de uma vez.

A mão nunca se distanciava do pingente, nem ao menos por um reles segundo. Naruto ainda se perguntava se o colar com a chave que abria o cadeado ainda estava pendurado no pescoço _dele_. Se a única pessoa que poderia abrir seu coração novamente ainda a guardava como a única recordação de uma época feliz.

Rodando os olhos o loiro largou o pingente e foi em direção a parada de ônibus.

Não valia apena pensar naquele que já não pensava nele há muito tempo. Aquilo era apenas lembranças. Lembranças que ele já devia ter enterrado há muito tempo atrás. Todavia, por mais que quisesse negar, ele não podia se esquecer.

Uzumaki Naruto vivia em um passado imperfeito e _isso_ era inegável.

**0o0o0**

**Notas extras:** Na língua portuguesa são considerados – basicamente - 3 tipos de pretéritos no modo indicativo:

O _mais-que-perfeito_ – é o passado do passado. Ex.: Eu já tinha comido o Sasori, quando ele encontrou o Deidara. (uie *-*)

O _perfeito _– é o passado concluido. Ex.: Eu comi o Sasori ontem. (adoro *-*)

O _imperfeito_ – é o passado inconcluso, ação que ocorreu no passado, mas que ainda não teve seu fim. Ex.: Eu tenho comido o Sasori no Danna. (adoro mais ainda *-*)

Bem, é isso. Senti-me na obrigação de explicar isso para aquelas – como diz uma amiga sofredora minha - pobres almas que não compreendem o demônio que é o português.

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Wow, depois de tanto tempo a filha pródiga retorna a casa – sempre quis dizer isso! -, enfim: Estava com saudades já de escrever!

Bem, essa fic me veio em mente há muito tempo atrás, quando eu estava revendo alguns live actions e eu me deparei com o meu favorito: Ai no kotodama – sim, esse filme é a perfeição *-* -, nome do qual eu peguei emprestado para a Fic – Apesar de 'Ai' significar amor, na tradução do filme foi posto 'devoção' e isso me agradou muito -. E quando eu vi as cenas finais e eu vi aqueles pingentes: A chave e o cadiado. Cara, passou um filme – literalmente - na minha cabeça dessa fic e eu não resisti, trouxe mais uma ideia minha para importunar vocês *-* /adoro!

Acho que para um primeiro capítulo minhas notas ficaram bem grandes, não é? D: Gostaria de receber comentários de vocês, se isso não for pedir muito, é claro. Obrigada \õ

Beijos ;**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 02: Meu céu e meu inferno**  
><em>por Kappuchu09<em>

"O homem, que, nesta terra miserável,

Mora entre feras, sente inevitável

Necessidade de também ser fera."

(Augusto dos Anjos – Versos íntimos)

_Os dedos pálidos afinavam com perícia as cordas da guitarra azul marinha, porém sua mente se encontrava em direção oposta a das palhetas e cordas de aço. Sua mente, sua alma, seu corpo apenas podiam ver o loiro que estava a alguns passos de distância de si._

_Aqueles cabelos loiros como o sol, os lábios vermelhos que eram mordidos em gesto tão comum de concentração quando estava ajustando sua guitarra vermelha, entretanto o que lhe chamava o que lhe atraia o que lhe hipnotizava eram aqueles olhos, tão azuis, tão limpos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão intempestivos... Naruto era – apesar de nunca afirmar em voz alta - seu dia de primavera: quente, aconchegante. Seu sol e seu céu._

_Sasuke não era o tipo de pessoa que gostasse de barulho, de multidões, de calor ou da primavera, era mais do tipo que gostava das chuvas, do outono, da solidão, mas o loiro... Aquele loiro o mudava, bastava estar perto dele e tudo ao seu redor se modificava tudo se expandia ao passo que se contraiam... Todos os instantes eram curtos, porque o moreno nunca teria o suficiente daquele loiro viciante, ou então de seus olhos hipnóticos. Bastava olhar e sabia que estava perdido, e sabia que qualquer coisa que ele lhe pedisse seria concedida, e sabia que mataria ou morreria por _aqueles_ olhos e pelo dono deles._

_- Hey, podemos começar? Eu tenho um compromisso depois daqui. – exclamou o baterista._

_- Desencalhou? – perguntou Naruto debochado, sabia como o companheiro de banda odiava quando lhe diziam isto._

_- Hahahaha, você me mata de rir Naruto... Sinceramente, eu nunca estou encalhado e também... – ao ver que estava se justificando corou - Olha quem fala 'cê nunca está com ninguém também._

_O loiro simplesmente deu de ombros, não precisava responder, bastava ele e Sasuke saberem que estavam juntos desde os quatorze anos. Amigos na infância e namorados na adolescência, e esperava que para sempre juntos, por mais romanesco que aquilo pudesse soar em sua mente. Sasuke era dele e _isso_ era o suficiente para não se importar com as piadas ou com as constantes declarações que ele e o moreno recebiam conforme os anos passavam._

_- Pff, chega vocês. – disse friamente o moreno, enquanto rodava os olhos. Como podiam ser tão crianças? – Vamos tentar uma música nova, as partituras estão na pasta. – Sasuke indicou com a cabeça uma pasta transparente sobre uma cadeira._

_Todos os outros quatro integrantes da banda foram em direção à pasta e apressaram-se em pegar a nova letra, deparando-se apenas com as notas e não com as letras._

"_Estranho, o teme normalmente quer que eu cante junto com ele." – pensou Naruto ao ver as notas delicadamente desenhadas por Sasuke, sim, aquela deveria ser a música que o moreno vinha fazendo mistério há quase duas semanas, finalmente poderia ouvi-la!_

_- Podemos começar?_

_- Sim - foi a resposta unânime. Dito isso a bateria começou a soar, logo após o teclado e tudo foi harmonizado com o som da vibração das guitarras dos dois amantes._

_Sasuke respirou fundo e preparou-se... Naruto não entenderia agora a música, mas daqui a uma semana... O moreno balançou a cabeça e decidiu não pensar nisso. Agora deveria se concentrar para que a música saísse perfeita. Desta forma o moreno inclinou o rosto, fazendo seus lábios quase tocarem o microfone._

_O tempo está passando, muito mais rápido do que eu  
>E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não gastar<br>tudo isso com você  
>Agora estou, querendo saber por que<br>eu tenho mantido isso engarrafado aqui dentro  
>Então, eu estou começando a me arrepender de não dizer<br>tudo isto para você  
>Então se eu não o fiz ainda, quero que você saiba<em>

_Os olhos ônix do belo moreno de quinze anos se dirigiram ao loiro ao seu lado e tomando ar encarou aqueles olhos, que havia se tornado sua vida desde o momento em que o viu ainda com seus sete anos de idade se balançando sozinho em uma praça lotada._

_Você nunca vai estar sozinho  
>Deste momento em diante<br>Se você sentir que está desistindo  
>Não vou deixar você cair<br>Você nunca vai estar sozinho  
>Vou te segurar até a dor passar<br>_

_O moreno observou os olhos azuis brilharem mais intensamente, o rosto tomar uma tonalidade mais corada e a boca se estreitar. Deus, como iria ter forças para se manter longe?_

_Você tem que viver cada dia  
>Como se fosse o único, e se o amanhã nunca vier?<br>Não o deixe escapar  
>Poderia ser o nosso único<br>Você sabe isso tudo apenas começou  
>Cada dia<br>Talvez o nosso único, e se o amanhã nunca vier?  
>Amanhã nunca chegar<br>_

_Como ter força para acabar com aquilo? Como ter forças para nunca mais ouvir a voz dele? Como ter força para nunca mais acordar ao lado dele? Como ter força para nunca mais ver aqueles olhos brilhando depois que o beijasse?_

_O tempo está passando, muito mais rápido do que eu  
>E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não gastar<br>tudo isso com você_

_Um nó se formou na base da garganta do moreno ao ver um leve sorriso do seu loiro. _Como_ viver sem ele?_

_Você nunca vai estar sozinho  
>Deste momento em diante<br>Se você se sentir que está partindo  
>Não vou deixar você cair<br>Quando toda a esperança estiver desaparecido  
>Eu sei que você poderá continuar<br>Vamos ver o mundo  
>Vou te segurar até a dor passar<br>_

Mas teria que ir, por mais que doesse, por mais que o faria sofrer no início, teria que ir, era o melhor. Era para a segurança dele, e se era por ele então Sasuke teria coragem, teria força, mesmo que destruisse a si próprio, ele faria...

_E vou estar lá pra seguir todo o caminho com você  
>Não vou estar fora mais um dia sem você<br>E vou estar lá pra seguir todo o caminho com você  
>Não vou estar fora mais um dia sem você<br>_

_Os últimos acordes soaram e por fim a música terminara._

...Faria porque por mais longe que estivesse ele protegeria Naruto. Sempre o faria, porque não importava a distância, seu coração sempre seria daquele loiro intempestivo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

O belo moreno de olhos ônix curvou os lábios em um meio sorriso imperceptível ao se ver mergulhado em lembranças. Mas era sempre assim há três anos, bastava erguer o rosto e olhar para aquele céu e nada mais fazia sentido. Seu chão sumia, sua mente se voltava para o passado, seu corpo sentia os arrepios das lembranças dele e seu coração... Seu coração se comprimia.

Era inegável que o loiro lhe fazia falta, daria tudo para poder vê-lo mais uma vez, mesmo que não pudesse falar com ele... Bastaria ver aqueles olhos e o moreno saberia que poderia continuar a encarar a vida de cabeça erguida.

O homem levou discretamente a mão até a nuca, acariciando a corrente prateada que sustinha no pescoço um pingente que era – como sempre – encoberto pela camisa social branca do uniforme escolar. Apesar dos dois primeiros botões estarem sempre aberto revelando o início do peito do rapaz o pingente jamais era visto.

- Muito bem turma, temos um novo aluno na sala hoje. Quero pedir que todos o recepcionem bem, pois ele veio de muito longe. – disse o professor, recebendo as afirmativas dos alunos do terceiro ano, com exceção do moreno sentado próxima a janela que rodava os olhos. – Pode entrar, por favor.

"Deve ser mais uma fracassado sem futuro." – com tal pensamento o moreno retornou sua atenção à janela, detendo-se no céu azul.

- Muito prazer - o moreno arregalou os olhos, não... Não podia ser, deveria estar mais uma vez sonhando, tendo alucinações, não poderia ser a voz dele - eu me chamo Uzumaki Naruto e espero que este resto de ano seja muito bom.

Engolindo em seco o moreno virou o rosto e concentrou sua visão no loiro de olhos azuis em frente à classe. Não havia duvidas, era ele... E o moreno teve ainda mais certeza quando os seus ônix se conectaram com os olhos azuis arregalados e tudo perdeu o sentido, não ouvia mais os suspiros femininos, não ouvia os murmurios, nada... Era apenas o moreno e o loiro. O ônix e o safira. O negro e o céu... Era ele, pois só o _seu_ Naruto causava esse paradoxo de emoções.

Naruto olhava com os olhos arregalados, ele estava diferente, era inegável que em três anos ambos mudaram, Sasuke estava com uma expressão mais madura e mais _fria_. Mas o loiro apostaria sua vida que era o seu Sasuke ali sentado ao lado da janela lhe olhando com os olhos surpresos.

Depois de tanto tempo, depois daquele sumiço, finalmente reencontrava ele. O loiro sentia o cadeado em seu pescoço pesar ainda mais ao identificar receio nos olhos negros de seu ex-amigo. Passasse o tempo que passasse ele ainda seria o único a conseguir descobrir o que se passava com o moreno apenas por seu olhar, e o que Naruto via ali era medo, mas de que? Medo que o loiro tenha lhe perseguido? Que o loiro arme um escândalo?

O Uzumaki mordeu o lábio inferior e tentou ao máximo controlar suas emoções, não daria ao Uchiha o gostinho de saber que ainda não havia conseguido esquecê-lo, isso se um dia fosse capaz.

- Por favor, senhor Uzumaki, sente-se na cadeira vaga em frente ao senhor Shin. – disse o professor indicando com o dedo a única classe vazia da sala, exatamente em frente do Sas... Shin?

"Como assim Shin?"

- Senhor Uzumaki?

- Oh desculpa. – tentando disfarçar a surpresa o loiro se dirigiu à mesa vazia, sentando-se logo em seguida, tentando ao máximo não olhar para o moreno atrás de si.

- Muito bem, vamos continuar...

Shin? Sasuke havia trocado seu sobrenome? Não, impossível, ele tinha muito orgulho de se chamar Uchiha para simplesmente trocar o sobrenome, mas então... Aquele não era Sasuke? Não, impossível, Naruto seria capaz de reconhecer Sasuke mesmo que houvesse centenas de clones do moreno... Certo?

- Hey, Naruto neh? – chamou a atenção do loiro um garoto sentado ao seu lado. O menino tinha o cabelo em um estranho corte em forma de tigela, porém o que lhe chamou a atenção eram suas sobrancelhas anormalmente grandes.

- Err, sim. Prazer, e você?

- Rock Lee. Almoça com a gente? – questionou apontando para um grupo de pessoas, porém o loiro apenas assentiu ao ver os olhares de repreensão que o professor enviava para eles.

Ele descobriria o que estava acontecendo, mas depois. Agora, ele precisava de tempo para assimilar o que tinha acontecido e reunir forças para não se levantar daquela cadeira e abraçá-lo... Não, não faria isso, não podia se _permitir_ fazer isso, devia manter seu pouco orgulho intacto.

Uzumaki Naruto já não era mais a mesma pessoa.

**0o0o0o0**

Os olhos azuis percorreram todo o refeitório em busca dos rebeldes cabelos negros, porém tudo o que encontrou foi o vazio. O Uchiha, ou melhor, o _Shin_ havia desaparecido. Estaria ele fugindo do passado? Fungindo do loiro?

Aquela constatação fez o estômago de Naruto afundar. Fugindo? De novo? Sasuke teria tanta repulsa a ele a ponto de não poderem ficar na mesma escola? A ponto de fugir novamente dele, deixar tudo para trás?

- Hey, Naruto, por que você se mudou no meio do ano?

- Uhn...

Naruto passou os olhos sobre os membros da mesa. Aquele deveria ser um dos grupos mais estranhos que ele já havia visto. A estranheza começava com o garoto que havia lhe convidado para o almoço.

Rock Lee, animado demais, feliz demais e sobrancelhudo demais. Depois vinha Hyuuga Hinata, uma bela morena de olhos cinzentos, porém tão tímida que quase havia desmaiado ao se apresentar ao Uzumaki. Ao lado dela se encontrava um moreno de cabelos bagunçados chamado Inuzuka Kiba, parecia ser um garoto 'legal' até que começasse a se gabar de como havia ganhado o trofeu de algo que Naruto nem ao menos se lembrava. Em um dos cantos da mesa estava Aburame Shino, um garoto com óculos escuros que dizia poucas palavras.

"Sim, definitivamente estranhos, muito mais estranhos que eu... Se fosse Sasuke com certeza os chamaria de irritantes" tal pensamento fez com que um leve sorriso aparecesse e segundos depois sumisse, não. Não importava o que Sasuke achasse nada do que ele achasse importava. Nada. Ou pelo menos era nisso que Naruto se agarrava fortemente.

- Então? – insistiu o Inuzuka.

- Hã?

- Por que se mudou no meio do ano?

- Ahhh, isso. – o loiro sorriu amplamente tentando disfarçar sua falta de interesse na conversa. Por mais que quisesse fazer novas amizades não podia simplesmente _não pensar_ nele. – Meu pai trabalha na área da engenharia, então tivemos que nos mudar para cá por causa de um contrato que a nossa empresa fechou com a cidade. Sabe como é, ele quer ficar enterado de tudo o que acontece nas obras.

- Wow, você está brincando? Seu pai é o dono da Namikaze's Engineer? – questionou Lee com os olhos brilhando de emoção. – Eu ouvi falar desse contrato!

- Bem, sim. – o loiro sorriu mais abertamente, o que fez a única menina do grupo corar ainda mais.

- Deve ser legal ficar se mudando assim...

- Mais ou menos. A última vez que nos mudamos foi há onze anos, então não tenho muito parâmetro para comparar. – comentou Naruto, para logo após morder o lábio inferior... Onze anos, este era o tempo em que conhecia Sasuke. Onze longos anos. – Err, mas mudando de assunto, quem era aquele cara que sentou atrás de mim? – questionou desinteressadamente o loiro, levando sua lata de Coca-Cola à boca.

- Atrás... Ahhh, sim! Era Shin Sora.

- So...Sora?

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – pensou o loiro deixando de lado seu refrigerante.

- Sim. O cara é todo popular sabe, mas é um pé no saco. Mas nem esquenta, parece que ele foi embora mais cedo, então por hoje você se livrou dele!

- Kiba! – repreendeu a tímida Hinata, para logo após corar novamente.

- Ahh Hinata, nem defende. O cara é mesmo. Não fala com ninguém, sempre com o nariz empinado como se fosse o dono do mundo, não passa de um grande babaca!

- E mesmo assim tem um fã club.

- Fã club?

- Sim, praticamente todas as garotas do colégio fazem parte dele. Quem me dera eu ter um também! – disse Lee sonhador, fazendo com que Kiba risse descontroladamente.

- Sim, vai sonhando sobrancelhudo.

"Fã clube? Dono do mundo? Não, sem chances, é o Sasuke. É impossível que não seja!" – inconscientemente o loiro pousou a mão, sobre o tecido da camisa, no cadeado.

- Mas por que Naruto?

- Uhn? Nada, só achei ele estranho, sei lá.

- Pff, e quem não acharia!

- Kiba deixe de ser ciumento, só porque as garotas caem em cima dele. – disse o silencioso Aburame, fazendo com que todos na mesa se sobressaltassem.

- Ahh, vamos esquecer esse cara... Mas hey Naruto, acho que você vai precisar da matéria do primeiro semestre.

- Hm... Uhum.

Shin Sora ou Uchiha Sasuke?

"Mas que merda está acontecendo aqui?"

**0o0o0o0**

O sol estava quase sumindo, deixando apenas uma mescla de cores no céu quando Naruto destrancou a porta da casa e rodou a maçaneta adentrando em seu novo lar. A casa era aconchegante, Naruto deveria admitir que sua mãe fez um ótimo trabalho em apenas dois dias. Quem visse a nova residência do loiro nunca diria que havia morado alguma vez em outro lugar, tal impressão era passada graças aos diversos porta-retratos e a aquele calor acolhedor que apenas um lar pode oferecer.

- Naruto, é você? – questionou uma bela mulher de sinuosas curvas e de longos cabelos rubros e expressivos olhos castanhos que adentrava a sala.

- Aham!

- Pensei que fosse chegar mais tarde hoje.

- Não, achei melhor vir logo para casa.

- E então, como é o colégio novo? – desta vez a voz que se fez ouvir foi um seguro timbre masculino de um homem que parecia ser Naruto alguns anos mais velho: cabelos loiros e brilhantes olhos azuis. O homem aproximou-se sorrindo e abraçou a mulher pelas costas.

- Legal... Eu vou para o meu quarto. – foi tudo o que Naruto conseguiu dizer antes de subir as escadas e rumar para seu novo quarto, sumindo desta forma dos olhos de seus pais.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa, Minato? – questionou a ruiva com receio.

-Difícil dizer, ele está apático desse jeito há três anos. – respondeu o belíssimo loiro depositando o queixo sobre um dos ombros da esposa, para logo após suspirar.

- Não aguento mais vê-lo assim. – a ruiva suspirou e pousou as delicadas mãos sobre as do marido, das quais a fechavam pela cintura em um forte abraço.

- Você não é a única, eu pensei que depois de um tempo ele superaria, mas...

- Não se esquece um grande amor, Minato.

Naruto nunca havia dito aos seus pais nada a respeito de Sasuke além da informação básica: eram amigos. Porém os pais do jovem loiro sabiam que aquela relação era muito mais do que amizade. Eles eram – apesar das brigas e discussões - sim melhores amigos desde o momento em que se viram pela primeira vez, mas também eram companheiros, amantes, namorados. Se perguntassem a Minato e Kushina eles com certeza diriam que ficaram chocados a um princípio quando abriram a esquecida porta destrancada do quarto do filho e se depararam com os dois jovens dormindo abraçados e tendo para lhes cobrir a nudez apenas um fino lençol, entretanto nunca comentaram tal fato com o filho, esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa, esta que nunca veio.

Contudo, o casal realmente percebeu o vínculo que ambos tinham quando o Uchiha desapareceu repentinamente, sem deixar nenhuma forma de contato. Kushina ainda se estremecia ao relembrar as primeiras semanas. Nos primeiros dias após o sumiço Naruto procurava com desespero todas as formas de poder contatá-lo, porém quando o jovem loiro percebeu que seria inútil qualquer procura veio a pior parte de tudo: a dor sufocante, a angústia.

A ruiva nunca pensou que poderia ver seu filho; sempre tão alegre, sorridente, tão _vivo..._ Kushina nunca pensou que presenciaria a morte do Naruto que ela conhecia. O filho não vivia, ele apenas sobrevivia. Comia o mínimo possível, dormia o mínimo possível e sorria o máximo que podia para disfarçar.

A mulher até hoje quando entra no quarto do filho se depara com ele sentado em frente à janela, olhando para a rua como se esperasse alguém, enquanto seus dedos se fecham com força sobre o cadeado que o loiro teima em suster sobre o peito. Até dois anos atrás esta era uma cena quase que diária. Naqueles momentos a mãe queria odiar aquele menino que tanta dor causava no seu pequeno filho, porém não conseguia. Não conseguia por saber que ele fazia parte do filho e como odiar o próprio filho?

**0o0o0o0**

Naruto encostou-se na porta recém fechada do seu quarto e suspirou alto. Ele estava pronto para tudo, estava pronto para entrar no meio do ano em uma escola e não ter nenhum amigo estava pronto para mudar de cidade, estava pronto para deixar amigos para trás, estava pronto para recomeçar, mas como fazê-lo quando o maior representante de seu passado reaparece?

Não, o loiro não estava pronto para aquilo. Não estava pronto para reencontrar o homem que estendeu a mão para ele, ao passo que o destruiu. Não estava pronto para encontrar Sasuke, e era Sasuke. Não importava o nome que davam àquele moreno. Naruto sabia que era Sasuke, seja pela aparência – um tanto quanto mais madura, porém ainda havia traços conhecidos ali -, seja pela forma como os olhos ônix se arregalaram ao se depararem com os azuis dele, seja pela forma como sentia os olhos do outro presos em suas costas durante todas as aulas. Era ele, Naruto sabia que era.

Porém, estaria o loiro pronto para voltar para aquela escola amanhã e vê-lo novamente? Estaria ele pronto para pedir explicações? Estaria ele pronto para receber outra rejeição?

Não. Outra rejeição seria como pegar o punhal com o qual Sasuke o ferira há anos... Punhal este que estava acomodado sobre seu peito. Punhal este que gerava uma dor da qual o Uzumaki já havia se acostumado... Outra rejeição seria o mesmo que virar ele punhal e perfurar ainda mais a alma do loiro. Não, nunca estaria pronto para revê-lo, mesmo que se passassem séculos, as feridas que o loiro possuía eram muito profundas para um dia virem a cicatrizar.

Sasuke o abandonou da forma mais descarada, mais canalha. Não se importou com ele, em nenhum segundo, nem ao menos tivera coragem de dizer.

- Quando foi que eu me tornei tão estupidamente masoquista? – perguntou para si mesmo o loiro, levando inconscientemente a mão ao colar, o retirando finalmente de debaixo da camisa, deixando-o a mostra.

Os dedos levemente bronzeados se fecharam sobre o cadeado e o loiro soube a resposta. Nunca poderia dizer quando realmente se tornara tão estupidamente dependente do moreno, porém sabia quando a sua ligação com o Sasuke foi definitiva. Sim, se lembrava. Fora logo após ele cantar aquela música...

**0o0o0o0**

Música: Never gonna be alone – Nickelback

Significados:

Shin: fé, confiança

Sora: céu

**Notas da Autora:** Olá! Sim, eu sei que muito estão se perguntando "mas que droga é essa de sora?" Sinto muito, ainda não é o momento de revelar o motivo desse nome, aguardem xD

Por enquanto não tenho muito a dizer, quero apenas agradecer as reviews, as favoritadas e aos alerts (a estes últimos 2, que tal deixar uma review, sabe esse é meu vicio \õ). Enfim, espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo. Beijos ;**

p.s.: Não tem nada haver com a fic, mas... Não vamos deixar o fandon morrer, ok? (desculpe, mas senti a necessidade de dizer isto. Obrigada)

Kappuchu09

**Resposta às Anônimas:**

**Poke: **Olá! Eu também estava afastada do fandon, coisa boa voltar! Bem, espero que você goste do cap novo. Obrigada pelo comentário e leitura. Beijos ;***


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 03: Adeus**

_Por Kappuchu09_

_O loiro olhou a sua volta e suspirou._

"_Malditos, sempre sobra pra mim e pro teme arrumar tudo depois dos ensaios" pensou Naruto enquanto enrrolava os cabos dos instrumentos._

_- Deixa de fazer corpo mole, dobe._

_Naruto suspirou novamente e rodou os olhos. Sasuke conseguia ser o indivíduo mais irritante que o loiro já vira na vida, e o loiro conhecia muitas pessoas, diga-se de passagem._

_- Olha quem fala! Já acabou de guardar a bateria?_

_- Hn. – Naruto rodou os olhos novamente diante da resposta, mas pelo menos esta era o esperado, o comum, o tradicional do Uchiha._

_O loiro suspirou novamente e voltou a se questionar pelo que parecia ser a enésima vez naquela semana: o que estava acontecendo com o Sasuke? Naruto não era tão estúpido como o Uchiha gostava de frizar. O loiro conhecia o moreno desde os sete anos de idade e exatamente por isso sabia que algo estava perturbando a sempre inabalável impassibilidade do namorado. A questão era, o quê?_

_Já tentara sondá-lo de todas as formas possíveis. Já havia tentado perguntar, gritar, jogá-lo na parede, já havia tentado a greve de sexo, tendo falhado em todas as tentativa, em especial na última. Afinal, quem é imune a Uchiha Sasuke e suas pernas?_

_Novamente um suspiro._

_- Dobe, está tentando nos matar aumentando a concentração de dióxido de carbono na garagem? – questionou o moreno há alguns centímetros de distância._

_- Pff, deixa de ser nerd, idiota. – disse o loiro enquanto guardava os últimos cabos e, por fim, erguia-se do chão e alongava o corpo dolorido. Os olhos safira encontraram os ônix e neste momento Naruto soube que o amigo e namorado queria algo. – O que foi?_

_- Eu... Tenho algo pra você. – foram todas as palavras do Uchiha, antes de colocar a mão no bolso da jaqueta e de lá tirar uma caixa de veludo negra._

_- Wow, vai me pedir em casamento? Assim eu fico encabulado. – disse Naruto cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, enquanto dava pequenos saltinhos. Cena que foi cessada por um tapa na cabeça – Aí, vou te denunciar por agressão ao conjugue. – reclamou o loiro rindo._

_- Deixe de estupidezes – respondeu o moreno rodando os olhos – Toma. – a caixinha foi jogada e graças aos reflexos de jogador de basquete o loiro a pegou ainda no ar, chacoalhando-a._

_- O que é?_

_- Abra. – os felinos olhos negros brilharam e Naruto finalmente entendeu que a brincadeira acabara. Com calma o loiro abriu a caixa e o que viu o deixou sem fôlego._

_Uma corrente grossa, prateada e _masculina_ que sustinha um pingente em forma de cadeado. O desenho de um pequeno floco de neve no adereço chamou a atenção dos olhos azuis. Naruto se lembrou automaticamente do dia em que se conheceram, em meio a uma das maiores tempestades de neve já vistas naquela região._

_O loiro pegou o objeto em mãos._

_- Sasuke... – os olhos azuis encontraram-se com os negros e algo em Naruto remexeu-se, como quando beijou o moreno pela primeira vez._

_- É seu. Eu quero que você use ele. – Sasuke colocou a mão sob a gola da camisa e deixou a mostra um colar com o pingente de uma chave, que possuia em sua superfície o desenho do mesmo floco de neve. – Só essa chave abre esse cadeado, dobe. E eu... quero que você prometa que nunca vai tirá-lo, não importe o que aconteça. – disse demandante._

_- O que está acontecendo?_

_- Nada._

_- Sasuke, eu não sou idiota. Você anda estranho há semanas, vive sumindo, cheio de segredos comigo e como se isso não bastasse ainda tem aquela música, porque se você acha que eu não percebi que ela era pra mim... Sasuke, se você quer me dizer algo, _esseé _o momento._

_Os olhos azuis mantiveram-se determinados e o Uchiha desviou os olhos. E Naruto sabia, sabia que quando Sasuke desviava o olhar é porque estava escondendo algo que não poderia contar, assim como Naruto sabia que só o seu olhar podia desmascarar o namorado e amigo._

_- Sasuke..._

_- Naruto, me promete que nunca vai tirar esse colar! – insistiu o moreno._

_- Certo, Sasuke, eu prometo. Não vou tirar ele._

_- Não importe o que aconteça..._

_- Nunca vou tirar esse colar não importe o que aconteça. Eu te prometo, Uchiha Sasuke._

_A tensão do moreno visivelmente diminui. Sasuke se aproximou do loiro, tirou o colar das mãos deste e se inclinou na direção do namorado, envolvendo o pescoço dele com o adereço. Logo após o moreno envolveu os ombros de Naruto e o abraçou._

_- Sasuke, me conta. Me conta e a gente vai dar um jeito_ juntos_. – ao ouvir as palavras do loiro o moreno esboçou um meio sorriso torto e apertou ainda mais o abraço, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro. Naruto apenas suspirou e envolveu o corpo do namorado. Sasuke lhe contaria, cedo ou tarde. Mas seja o que for, o loiro sabia que era grave._

_- Teu coração é meu, dobe. Só _meu_. – sussurrou o moreno antes de tomar os lábios do namorado em um beijo necessitado._

**0o0o0o0o0**

O moreno fechou os olhos com força, tentando se ater aos detalhes daquela lembrança, aos detalhes daquela conversa, dos detalhes do sorriso do loiro, aos detalhes do beijo, dos detalhes da última noite que haviam tido juntos.

Mas tudo se esvaia, se esvaia como água por entre seus dedos. A realidade se misturava com a fantasia e tudo o que o moreno conseguia ver era a insegurança e não mais o brilho daqueles olhos azuis, o medo e não mais o gosto do beijo... O que restou a Sora, foi o seu colar e a expressão de surpresa e pânico esboçada no rosto de Naruto quando entrou na sala e o viu sentado na carteira.

Tanto que lutara, tanto que se esforçara e agora tudo aparecia diante de si, como se seu passado voltasse para assombrá-lo... Voltasse, o moreno questionou-se se alguma vez havia deixado seu passado para trás... Se seus sonhos quase que diários envolvendo os momentos que partilhara com o Uzumaki servissem de prova: não. Nunca deixara o passado para trás.

Seus desvaneios foram interrompidos por fortes batidas na porta.

- Vamos ou vai se atrasar para a aula. – disse um homem do lado de fora do quarto.

- Eu não vou hoje. – foi toda a resposta que recebeu. Segundos depois a porta foi aberta, dando passagem a um homem muito semelhante a Sora, exceto por seu rosto mais maduro e demarcado e sua voz um tanto quanto mais grossa.

- Você vai sim, sabe que não pode matar aula.

- Pff, desde quando você se importa? – questionou o mais jovem, virando-se na cama para o lado oposto de onde o intruso estava.

- Desde que o meu irmãozinho voltou mais cedo para casa ontem.

- Já foram fazer fofoca.

- Sabe que nossa vizinha se importa conosco. – diante das palavras o mais novo riu e voltou a se virar, para desta forma olhar diretamente nos olhos do mais velho.

- Correção, ela se importa com você e seu estado civil.

O irmão mais velho arqueou a sobrancelha e sentiu um extremecimento ao pensar na vizinha baixa demais, velha demais e assanhada demais.

- O que aconteceu para que você não assistisse as aulas da tarde?

- ...

- Melhor, o que aconteceu para você não ter dormido? – questionou o homem, apontando para as olheiras proeminentes que adornavam os olhos do irmão mais novo.

- ...

- Sasuke, não me ignore. – demandou autoritário.

- Merda, você sabe que não é pra me chamar assim! – reacionou o mais novo, fuzilando o irmão com os olhos.

- Você viu _ele_, não viu? – questionou colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e apoiando-se na parede oposta a cama.

O mais novo arregalou os olhos.

- Você sabia que ele estava na cidade e...

- Então eu estava certo, é isso que está te deixando tão afetado. Você o viu. – sorriu com suficiência.

- Merda Itachi, cê sabia que ele... que eu... MERDA! Por que não me avisou? – exaltou-se o menor, erguendo-se da cama e caminhando até o irmão, terminando por empurrá-lo. – Eu não teria ido ontem, eu...

- Não se pode fugir para sempre.

- Eu não estou fugindo, eu já deixei tudo para trás você sabe, _tudo._ Mas ele me reconheceu, eu vi que sim. Isso estraga _tudo._

- Você está tentando me enganar ou enganar a si próprio, Sasuke?

- O que?

- Você não esqueceu ele e sabe disso. Pode ter conseguido deixar tudo de lado, pode ter aprendido a não se apegar a nada, mas ele, ele você não esqueceu.

- Claro que esqueci, Naruto já é passado há muito tempo.

- Verdade? É passado? – questionou enquanto deixava o pingente em forma de chave a mostra. – Então me explique por que ainda usa isso aqui. – pontuou as palavras com o balanço do pingente em mãos.

- Vai à merda, Itachi. – foi tudo o que o mais novo conseguiu dizer, enquanto puxava o colar para si e o escondia novamente por sob a roupa.

- Você vive no passado, Sasuke. Admita. – os olhos negros estavam cravados um no outro, em um mudo desafio por liderança.

- Não, não estou. Esse colar é só uma forma de não esquecer quem eu já fui.

O mais velho rodou os olhos.

- Poupe-me, irmãozinho.

- Sabe, você fala muito Itachi, mas você acha que eu realmente não sei sobre as revistas que você faz questão de colecionar? – o irmão mais velho permaneceu indiferente, como se nada tivesse haver com ele, mas Sasuke sabia que o irmão estava abalado.

Uchiha Itachi era considerado um dos mais autênticos Uchiha, sem expressão, sem palavras, atitudes pensada, ponderadas e analisadas. Nem mesmo o olhar modificava, era sempre impassível. Mas Sasuke como todo bom irmão mais novo, sabia reconhecer o que afetava o irmão, mesmo que este não esboçasse reação alguma.

- Você tem cinco minutos para ficar pronto para o colégio, hoje eu que te levo. – com essas palavras o mais velho virou-se e andou até a porta esquecida aberta.

- Vai te fuder, imbecil. Já disse que eu não vou ir. É perigoso, se ele me reconhe...

- Isso tudo é medo, Sasuke? – disse Itachi virando o rosto em direção ao irmão, apesar de manter sob firme aperto a maçaneta da porta.

- Eu não tenho...

- Seria tão ruim assim o Uzumaki te reconhecer, ou talvez o que te preocupa seja exatamente o contrário?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – questionou o mais novo estreitando os olhos.

- Ora, Sasuke, sejamos sinceros o que te apavora é pensar que o loirinho seguiu com a vida dele e que nem ao menos se lembra do amigo de infância. Admita, você tem medo dele ter te esquecido.

- ...

- Você não me engana Sasuke, você se lembra dele. Cada dia, cada instante desses três anos você dedicou de alguma forma a ele.

- Bastardo...

O mais velho esboçou um meio sorriso sarcástico.

- Até mesmo o nome, Sasuke. Admito que dessa vez você foi bem criativo, Shin Sora¹... Me pergunto se você acha que o céu é igual aos olhos do loirinho. – essas foram as últimas palavras demarcadas de sarcasmo que Itachi pronunciou antes de sair do quarto do irmão mais novo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Não, nada se compara aos olhos dele..._ Nada se compara a ele. _– sussurou Sasuke como resposta a um quarto deserto.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Vamos, não quero nada de moleza, todo mundo na quadra pra mostrar o fogo da juventude! – berrou um homem de macacão verde, cabelos pretos em um corte tigela e uma monossobrancelha.

- UHUL! Viva ao fogo da juventude! – disse Lee destacando-se em meio aos muxoxos desanimados dos colegas.

- Cara, por que eu ainda ando com esse cara? – questionou Kiba, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, o que gerou um acesso de risos por parte do aluno novo.

- Porque você não é popular.

- Valeu Shino, muito obrigado por terminar com a minha auto estima.

- Você nunca teve uma para ser terminada, Kiba.

- Pfff...

- Mas o Lee e o professor Guy são parentes ou aquilo é estranhesa não-genética? – perguntou Naruto arqueando a sobrancelha, o que gerou uma orda de risos a sua volta.

- Estranhesa não-genética. O Lee aprendeu tudo o que sabe sobre artes marciais com o Guy-esquisitão, daí já viu.

- Artes marciais? O Lee luta? Sério? – os olhos azulados arregalaram-se, quem diria que aquele garoto magrelo era bom lutador.

- E se luta! O cara é um monstro só perde pro Hyuuga.

- Hyuuga? A Hinata...

- Não, não. Hyuuga Neji, o primo da Hinata. Aquele cara de cabelos longos que está perto da arquibancada. – disse Kiba indicando com a cabeça a suposta direção. No que Naruto rodou a cabeça e observou um garoto de cabelos castanhos escuro presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo que alcançava até o meio das costas. Mas o loiro só teve total certeza de que era a mesma pessoa que o colega falara quando observara os olhos em um tom cinzento opaco, exatamente iguais aos de Hinata, se não fosse a expressão fria e a postura corporal ameaçadora.

Entretanto, a análise do loiro foi interrompida pela porta do vestiário masculino sendo aberta.

- Ihh, lá vem o babaca. – foi tudo o que Kiba disse, porém Naruto já não ouvia mais nada tamanho o descompasso das batidas de seu coração.

Pela porta do vestiário passava ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke, ou como estava se chamando agora _Shin Sora_. O loiro engoliu em seco a saliva, ao observar o moreno de regata, bermuda e tênis se aproximar de Hyuuga Neji e parar ao lado deste, sem palavras, sem comprimentos, sem troca de olhares.

Naruto já havia passado da fase de negação quanto a verdadeira identidade de Sora, porém se houvesse ainda alguma dúvida esta teria sido tirada no momento em que viu o moreno saindo do vestiário. Aquele com certeza era Sasuke, pois ninguém poderia ter uma beleza tão clássica como aquela, muito menos um par de pernas tão espetaculares. Fato este comprovado pela bermuda.

- Fala sério, como se já não bastasse o primeiro período ser educação física, ainda temos que aguentar o fã clube inteiro do idiota dando um de líderes de torcida.

- Como? – questionou o loiro tendo sua letargia quebrada pelas palavras do amigo.

- É, o Guy-esquisitão depois de um tempo desistiu de tentar fazer as meninas _fazerem_ algo na aula, então simplesmente concordou que elas dessem uma de líderes de torcida. O problema é que elas só torcem pro babaca do Shin ou pro Hyuuga-eu-esmagarei-vocês-com-o-olhar-seus-insignificantes.

- Um dia essa inveja toda vai te corroer de dentro pra fora – falou calmamente Shino.

- pfff, inveja? Eu? Eles não passam de dois mal amados que...

- Muito bem turma, vamos mostrar o desabrochar da primavera de vocês hoje com o basquete. Quero metade da turma com a camisa vermelha e a outra com a camisa azul, vamos lá que o tempo corre e a juventude acaba. – berrou o professor no meio da quadra, enquanto distribuia as camisas.

- Desabrochar da primavera?

- Cara, estamos no outono. – respondeu Naruto como se aquilo fosse o óbvio.

**0o0o0o0**

O loiro suspirou enquanto o professor repassava as regras do jogo. Naruto apenas começou a cantarolar uma música qualquer, afinal ele era especialista em basquete. Já ganhara muitos campeonatos estaduais para se dar ao luxo de não saber as regras.

Se Naruto fechasse os olhos ainda podia se lembrar do primeiro campeonato que vencera. A emoção, a vibração, os gritos da arquibancada, a adrenalina correndo por sua corrente sanguínea a cada cesta feita. Mas nada, nada suplantaria o que ocorreu depois, nos vestiários, local este em que Sasuke o encurralou e trocaram o primeiro beijo, aquele campeonato havia marcado o início da relação dos jovens como amantes e Naruto nunca se esqueceria daquilo, por mais que tivessem havido competições mais importantes e com vitórias mais acirradas, aquela primeira ficaria em sua mente para sempre. Porque _aquela_ foi a primeira vez que Naruto pode deixar seus sentimentos correrem soltos.

E o loiro soube que o mesmo se passava na mente de Sasuke, quando em um ladear de cabeça se encontrou, mesmo que por meros segundos antes que ele desviasse, com o escrutínio do olhar ônix sobre si. O Uzumaki mordeu o lábio inferior e se lembrou do quão bem Sasuke jogava basquete, tão bem que poderia competir se quisesse.

Sasuke... Sasuke... Por que aquele nome lhe perturbava tanto? O que havia naquele moreno que o tornava tão único? O que ele havia feito para conquistar de tal forma o coração do loiro?

E não importava o quanto Naruto pensasse a resposta nunca lhe vinha em mente. Ele e Sasuke eram adversários, seja no jogo de basquete em uma aula de edução física, seja na vida. Porque certas coisas nunca mudavam e Naruto estava farto de ser a vítima.

Verdadeiramente farto.

**0o0o0o0**

- Pare de encarar o novato. – foi tudo o que o Hyuuga disse em um sussuro, antes de desviar a sua atenção para as meninas na arquibancada. Todas seguravam pom-pons rosas e usavam minissaias que provavelmente fariam os pais terem infartos.

Mas dentre todas as moças espalhafatosas e exibicionistas havia uma única tímida, acanhada e _decente._ Hyuuga Hinata, sua prima, sua protegida. Neji sempre cuidara da prima como se fosse a pérola mais preciosa do mundo, e ela era. Era tão preciosa que não merecia ser vista ou tocada por todas aquelas mãos maculadas.

O Hyuuga ainda se perguntava quando havia adquirido sentimentos tão super protetores, será que foi quando a mãe da menina morreu? Talvez, mas o homem sentia – acima de tudo – a necessidade de protegê-la. A menina simplesmente não estava pronta para o mundo, era inocente e bondosa demais, qualquer um poderia enganá-la e como primo de primeiro grau ele tinha recebido diretamente do pai da menina a obrigação de cuidá-la.

- Pare de encarar a priminha. – disse sarcasticamente o moreno ao seu lado. O Hyuuga limitou-se a rodar os olhos em tédio.

- Eu tenho motivos para encará-la, mas e você? – aquelas foram as palavras que fizeram o moreno acabar com o meio sorriso sarcástico e voltar o olhar para o professor no meio da quadra.

Neji esboçou um meio sorriso torto e pelo canto de olho observou o aluno novo. O de olhos perolados não sabia o que havia de tão especial no moleque, além de seus incomuns olhos azuis, cabelos loiros e pele bronzeada. Incomum para um japonês, com certeza. Além da aparência havia ainda aquela sensação de brilho que ofusca tudo. Como um grande sol pronto para aquecer uma alma solitária como a do Shin.

Hyuuga Neji odiava esse tipo de gente, assim como Sora. Por isso Neji se questionou o que estava acontecendo com o colega.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sora colocou a última bola dentro do armário e com um longo suspiro torceu o pescoço de forma a fazê-lo estalar, logo após secou o suor do rosto com a camisa de esporte e marchou em direção do vestiário, precisava a todo custo tomar um banho.

O moreno odiava, verdadeiramente odiava, ter de guardar os equipamentos da aula de educação física, mas pela primeira vez desde que pusera os pés naquela escola estava agredecido da função. Graças a isto havia se escapado da chuveirada junto com os colegas, junto com Naruto. Sora era muito orgulhoso de seu controle, porém ver um Uzumaki Naruto tirando a roupa para ir ao chuveiro, bem isto exigia muito mais que controle, isso exigia indiferença, coisa que nunca teve com o loiro.

Além disso, havia conseguido fugir do maldito fã club, como se o moreno precisasse de tanta 'audiência' dia após dia. E realmente, o menino concordava que desta vez era merecido guardar tudo, afinal inventara um tornozelo torcido dez minutos depois do início do jogo para não jogar, ou melhor, para não ter de jogar contra o loiro. Afinal, se em dez minutos ambos já havia conseguido dar três encontrões na tentativa de fazer uma cesta, o que restaria em quarenta e cinco minutos?

- Pelo jeito seu tornozelo já está melhor. – os olhos ônix se arregalaram diante da voz, ahh aquela voz. – Ou talvez você estivesse só fugindo. – o moreno respirou fundo, qual o problema das pessoas e essa mania de dizer que ele estava fugindo? Sora recolocou sua melhor expressão de indiferença e rodou o corpo de forma a poder ver o loiro atrás de si.

- Fugindo de quê, Uzumaki? – o loiro esboçou uma expressão de total ironia.

- Talvez de mim.

- E por que eu faria isto?

-Porque tem medo de mim.

- Medo? Deixe de se achar tão importante, Uzumaki.

- Já faz muito tempo que eu deixei de me considerar importante para você, Sasuke. – respondeu o loiro com os olhos opacos pela realidade que o consumia há três anos.

- Nunca nos vimos antes e eu me chamo Sora, não... Sasuke.

- Achou que eu não iria te reconhecer, idiota? – o loiro deu dois passos a frente, o que fez o moreno retroceder três e, consequentemente, se chocar contra a porta fechada do armário atrás de si. – O que foi? Fugindo de novo? Nem sempre se pode sair pela tangente, Uchiha.

- Já lhe disse que eu não sei quem é esse cara e eu não te conheço. – o moreno respirou fundo ao perceber que o loiro não iria responder.

Sora olhou para ambos os lados e suspirou. Estavam rodeados por paredes, a única forma de escapar seria passando pelo Uzumaki. Porém antes que o moreno conseguisse formuçar alguma estratégia, este sentiu suas costas chocando-se com força na porta do armário e lábios pressionando os seus.

Uzumaki Naruto estava beijando-o. Beijando-o. Uzumaki Naruto estava beijando Uchiha Sasuke.

O moreno não parou para pensar, apenas sentiu a quentura dos lábios contra os seus, o perfume tão singular e único adentrando por suas narinas e Sasuke entreabriu os lábios, dando passagem para uma língua quente, úmida e ávida. E naquele momento fora como voltar para casa para ambos os meninos.

Naruto apoiava o peso do corpo com uma das mãos sobre a porta, ao lado da cabeça do moreno, enquanto que a outra mão corria a cintura do outro por baixo da camisa, um dos joelho colocando-se entre as pernas de Sasuke. E este último gemendo, passando uma das mãos pelo braço do loiro, e a outra sustentando a nuca, impedindo que se afastasse.

Mas Naruto não se afastaria, porque estava esperando por aquele beijo há três anos, estava _procurando_ por aquele beijo em todos os amantes que tivera, como se buscasse uma forma de suplantar o calor que as mãos do Uchiha geravam em seu corpo quando o tocavam, como se buscasse substituir a ausência da têxtura da pele pálida com outra pele. Mas o loiro não conseguira, nunca conseguiria, pois Uchiha Sasuke era único, único em seus defeitos, único em suas qualidades, único para si.

Único.

Único.

Único.

"_Desculpe meu jovem, mas os Uchihas não moram mais aqui."_

Naruto arregalou os olhos com a súbita lembrança e sem pensar duas vezes empurrou o moreno para longe de si.

Único? Naruto não era tão único se no final o Uchiha havia lhe deixado.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – sibilou Naruto, tendo cem per cento de certeza que era Sasuke, pois ninguém teria aquele beijo, ninguém além de Sasuke.

- Naruto. – disse o moreno em um longo suspiro. Não adiantava mais esconder.

- Decidiu deixar de se esconder?

- Eu nunca me escondo.

- Pff, se acreditar nisso te faz feliz, fique a vontade. – respondeu Naruto pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- ...

- Eu não vim até aqui para te procurar, então não se preocupe, não sou um stalker.

- Nunca pensaria que fosse. – o ônix na safira, o buraco negro no céu. Não conseguiam desviar o olhar, como que pela primeira vez absorvendo o novo 'eu' de cada um.

- Sasuke, o que está...

- Uchiha Sasuke está morto, agora eu sou Shin Sora.

- Shin Sora? – um meio sorriso amargo brotou dos lábios ainda rubros do beijo. – Pois bem, o que está acontecendo aqui, _Sora_?

Sasuke forçou-se a não suspirar. Sentia-se um lixo, ouvir Naruto lhe chamar de Sora, era como ter a certeza de estar enterrando de vez o velho Sasuke.

- Digamos que as circunstâncias falaram mais alto e... eu precisei me mudar.

- Circunstâncias falaram mais alto... Sasuke, merda, Sora, ou seja lá qual seu verdadeiro nome... Você foi embora, de repente, não avisou nada, apenas desapareceu. Você e seu irmão, como se não houvessem deixado nada para trás. Mas tinha. Porra, Sasuke, tinha eu. – os olhos azuis brilharam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. - Você nunca pensou no que _eu_ pensaria quando acordasse um dia e descobrisse que o merda do meu namorado tinha desaparecido?

- Eu sinto... – a frase foi interrompida por um punho que veio de encontro ao rosto do moreno, jogando-o contra a porta do armário novamente.

- Ohh não, não diga que sente muito, porque eu sei que é mentira. – exclamou Naruto, totalmente descontrolado, antes de respirar fundo e olhar para o nariz sangrando, que moreno a sua frente nem ao menos se importara. - Está na sua cara, bastardo, você faria tudo de novo. – Sasuke encolheu os ombros diante do tom de voz dolorido - Não duvido que você tivesse motivos para fazer isso, pois acredite eu _sei_ que não sou e nunca fui o centro da sua vida... Mas, eu... Eu merecia o mínimo de consideração, pelo menos uma sms dizendo " foi mal, mas acabou", o que 'cê acha que eu passei durante esses três anos? Sem saber o que tinha acontecido? Tendo comigo apenas esse colar e as tuas últimas palavras? – questionou o loiro puxando o colar com força, fazendo-o se soltar do pescoço bronzeado.

Sasuke quase suspirou de alivio e reconforto ao observar o colar. Então Naruto havia cumprido sua promessa e havia permanecido com o colar por todos aqueles anos.

- Mas sabe, depois de muito pensar eu percebi que o único idiota aqui fui eu, fui eu por ter acreditado em ti, fui eu por ter me segurado nesse colar como se ele fosse uma bússula até você. – disse Naruto jogando o colar em direção ao moreno, do qual pegou-o no ar. – Mas isso acaba aqui, eu já não preciso disso. – com estas últimas palavras o loiro virou as costas e começou a caminhar, até que sentiu uma mão em seu pulso, o puxando de volta.

- Você... Você prometeu que nunca iria tirar esse colar. – relembrou o moreno, olhando diretamente para os olhos do outro.

Os olhos azuis brilharam melancolicamente e os lábios esboçaram um meio sorriso triste.

- Uchiha Sasuke está morto, não há mais nada a cumprir.

Sasuke liberou o pulso do loiro e o olhou estupefato.

- Mas...

- Até nunca mais, Sasuke.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**¹** Lembrem-se que Sora quer dizer céu. Ou seja, azul, assim como os olhos do Naruto.

**Notas da Autora:** Olá! Certo, não atirem nada... Tudo bem, podem atirar, eu mereço.

Bem, Palavras de Devoção estava em hiatus por tempo _indefinido_. Motivos? Vários, entre eles falta de tempo e falta de vontade, pois o que ando presenciando no fandon estava me deixando doente. Acho que o que me tirou desta reclusão foi algumas PM's. Por isso, agradeço a estas pessoas. Palavras de Devoção saiu do hiatus, então... Seja o que Deus quiser aoksoaksoka

Sei que não mereço, mas reviews? Sabe, é minha doença incurável ;)

Beijos ;**

Kappuchu09

**Respostas às Reviews:** sabem como é, anônimas por aqui, o restante em suas contas do ff. Net ;)

**Carol:** Olá! Pois é, eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo com uma fic em hiatus antes, mas estou de volta e com vontade total de escrever, seja bom ou seja ruim. Espero que toda a tua espera tenha valido a pena, aqui está o cap 03, espero que gostes e obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic, mesmo depois desse tempão todo. Beijos ;**

**Poke:** Olá! Sim, sora é bem delicado, na verdade é todo o nome Shin Sora. Toda a vez que eu tentava fazer o Neji dizer "hey, Shin" eu não conseguia, porque é muito mais 'legal' o "hey, Uchiha", enfim... Pois é, concordo contigo, sejá lá qual o motivo o sasuke não merece o perdão, pelo menos não facilmente ;) Bem, cap 03 está no ar, mil desculpas pela demora, mas um dos motivos do meu sumiço foi o que eu comentei nas N/A do cap 2, eu quero um 4ever para o fandon, mas pelo jeito a coisa ta difícil. Enfim, esperoq eu tenhas gostado e obrigada por continuar a acompanhar. Beijos ;**

**Hanajima-san:** Olá! Obrigada! 2012 começou muito bem mesmo, as coisas etsao dando certo aoskaoksoaksa. Espero que isto também esteja ocorrendo contigo. Desculpe a demora na att, mas enfim, espero que goste do cap e que esta nova fic esteja te agradando. Beijos :**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 04 – Fingimentos**

_Por Kappuchu09_

- Desculpe, mas este número não existe mais.

_Naruto arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e olhou atônito para seu celular. Como assim não existe mais? Os irmãos Uchihas mantinham o mesmo número telefônico há dez anos, era simplesmente impossível o _número não existir mais_! Suspirando o loiro apertou o número dois e ativou a chamada, se não podia falar com o Sasuke pelo telefone residencial, seria pelo celular e ponto final._

_- _Desculpe, mas este número não existe mais_. – Naruto arqueou novamente a sobrancelha e rediscou - _Desculpe, mas este número não existe mais_._

_- Como demônios esse número não existe mais?! O bastardo não iria trocar de número sem me avisar... – o loiro olhou para a cama desarrumada e lembrou-se que há cinco horas atrás o namorado havia estado com ele ali, portanto não tinha como ele ter trocado o número tão depressa._

_O relógio apontava três da manhã, tarde demais para ir até a casa do namorado._

_- Bem, se não dá por telefone, vai ter que ser por e-mail._

_Naruto ligou o notebook, conectou-o a internet e em menos de dez minutos estava no facebook a procura de Sasuke._

"_Com certeza o idiota está jogando." Pensou consigo mesmo enquanto digitava o nome do outro._

"Usuário inexistente, verifique se está escrito corretamente".

_- O que?! Como assim, o bastardo deletou o facebook dele? Fala sério, eu disse para ele não fazer isso... Pff, o jeito vai ser mandar um e-mail._

"_Sasuke-teme, cê trocou de telefone e deletou o facebook e nem pra me avisar? Imbecil, 'tá tentando fugir de mim? Liga para mim assim que receber isso, eu preciso falar contigo sobre o trabalho de amanhã. Até!"_

_- Agora sim, é só esperar e..._

_- Naruto, o que você está fazendo acordado, moleque?! Se você estiver vendo pornô na internet a essa hora da manhã... – soou a voz de Minato do outro lado da porta, fazendo o mais novo arregalar os olhos e fechar o notebook ao perceber que era a luz do aparelho que chamou a atenção de seu pai._

_Entretanto o que o loiro não visualizou foi que sua caixa de entrada havia recebido um e-mail..._

"O destinatário não existe mais, verifique se os caracteres estão corretos".

**0o0o0o0**

_- E então, gostando do novo colégio? _– questionou a voz rouca do outro lado da linha.

- Hm, é bem legal. Tem bastante gente diferente, eu acabo nem chamando tanta atenção pelas minhas roupas laranjas. – respondeu Naruto em um muxoxo deanimado, enquanto equilibrava a cadeira em seus dois pés traseiros e depositava os próprios pés sobre a escrivaninha.

_- Pessoas diferentes ou estranhas?_

- Um pouco das duas...

_- Naruto?_

- Uhn?!

_- Está tudo bem?_

- Sim.

_- Mesmo?_ – Naruto podia imaginar a sobrancelha avermelhada do amigo se arqueando e seus olhos verdes o fuzilando. Maldita percepção.

- Uhum.

_- Naruto, o que houve?!_

- Eu sou tão transparente assim? – questionou com um sorriso sem ânimo.

_- As vezes. Então, vai me dizer ou não?_

- Eu... Eu vi ele.

_- Ele? Você quer dizer o Uchiha?_

- Sim, ele é meu colega de classe.

_- Merda, Naruto._

- É, eu sei...

_- E vocês conversaram?_

- Não sei ao certo. – o silencio se fez do outro lado da linha e Naruto sabia que o amigo estava esperando uma resposta completa. – Não sei, Gaara, se conversar envolve briga e beijo, bem talvez...

_- Vocês sempre brigam isso não é novidade,_ – e Naruto novamente teve a sensação de ver o amigo rodar os olhos _- mas beijo? Ele te beijou?!_

- Não, fui eu.

_- Naruto, você é um idiota. –_ disse o homem friamente, mas Naruto sabia que ele estava revoltado consigo, por ter caido novamente.

- Eu sei, merda, eu sei. – os pés foram ao chão e o loiro arrumou sua postura na cadeira, apoiando o braço que segurava o celular na escrivaninha. – Mas quando eu vi ele, eu... Merda, eu vi tudo em vermelho. Ele estava lá, diante de mim com aquela maldita cara de indiferença dele e eu... Eu...

_- E você não pôde aguentar a indiferença dele para ti._

- é...

_- Vocês se reconcilhiaram então?_

- Não, claro que não! Eu tenho um orgulho...

_- E o que você pretende fazer agora? Vai voltar?_

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça em negação, como se o amigo pudesse ver o gesto.

- Não. Meu pai me quer aqui para acompanhar as obras e eu... Eu não vou fugir, acho que minha 'conversa' com ele ontem serviu para mim perceber que está na hora de _realmente_ seguir em frente.

_- E você vai conseguir fazer isso com ele no mesmo ambiente que você?_

- Eu _preciso_, Gaara. Eu preciso...

_- ..._

- Você não vai contar para a sua irmã, ou vai?

_- Acho que não, a louca seria capaz de ir até aí e armar todo um escândalo, e eu também não quero que ela se envolva mais com o bastardo do Uchiha._

- O Itachi era legal, apesar daquele jeitão dele.

_- Naruto, o cara era bizarro._

- _Você_ é bizarro, Gaara.

_- Sim, e por isso mesmo eu reconheço psicopatas quando vejo um._ – disse o homem seriamente, arrancando risos do loiro.

- Só você mesmo, cara. – Naruto até podia imaginar o meio sorriso torto do amigo. – Gaara, eu vou indo, senão vou me atrasar para a aula. Te ligo mais tarde. Até.

_- Se cuida, Naruto._

**0o0o0o0o0**

Branco, branco era tudo o que os olhos ônix viam diante de si. Um branco puro, perturbador e inquietante. Um branco que represnetava muito mais do que a cor do teto de seu quarto. Um branco que o perseguiria para sempre, nublando sua vida. Nublando o azul e o amarelo. Nublando Naruto.

O moreno cerrou os olhos com força, enrrugando todo seu rosto. Como pudera deixar o loiro escapar? Como pudera deixá-lo ir embora, como pudera... Como pudera... Como viver sem ele?

Antes Sasuke sabia onde ele estava, sabia que estava junto da família, sabia que longe de si o loiro estaria em segurança e isso era o suficiente. Saber... Imaginar que Naruto sofreria no começo, mas sempre resguardaria as lembranças de uma época feliz com ele... Isto era o suficiente para Sasuke saber que tinha feito o certo. Era o suficiente para Sasuke aceitar os fatos e continuar aos trancos e barrancos com sua vida.

Mas agora, agora que veria o loiro todos os dias, ouviria seu nome sendo chamado pelo professor, ouviria sua voz, seu riso, agora que teria a certeza de que Naruto não precisava dele para viver, que não precisava dele para lhe passar cola, ou para lhe mandar calar a boca, agora... Agora já não era o suficiente. Nunca seria.

A morte seria melhor que viver sem ele. Qualquer coisa seria melhor que viver sem os sorrisos _dele_, os brilhantes olhos _dele_, as trapalhadas _dele_...

O moreno ergueu a mão que sustinha o colar que Naruto havia lhe devolvido e abriu os olhos.

O colar brilhava, brilhava e ofuscava o branco. Naruto ofuscava o branco. Mas Naruto não existia na vida de Shin Sora, só na de Uchiha Sasuke. E para o bem de todos, Uchiha Sasuke estava morto. Logo, Naruto era inexistente.

Com sorriso irônico o moreno sentou-se na cama, tomou mais um gole direto da garrafa de whisky que estava em sua mão esquerda. Abriu uma das gavetas do criado mudo e de lá retirou um livro vermelho e dourado, cuja capa dizia: "Harry Potter e a câmara dos segredos". Sasuke sorriu verdadeiramente ante a lembrança.

Aquele era o livro que Naruto havia lhe dado quando ambos tinham doze anos. Sasuke se lembrava como o loiro queria lhe fazer ler a saga e como se empenhou para fazer o amigo ler o primeiro livro, se empenhou tanto que acabou lhe dando o segundo livro da saga. O moreno abriu o livro e na primeira página viu os garranchos, que o Uzumaki costumava chamar de letra.

"Neh, bastardo, vê se aprende a gostar das coisas boas! Começa a ler porque no final quando o bas... Certo, eu não vou te contar o fim. LÊ! Ass.: Uzumaki-rei-do-mundo-Naruto"

O moreno sorriu, passou os dedos sobre a assinatura e tomou outro longo gole da bebida.

Sasuke nunca lera o livro. Assim como nunca perguntara a opinião de Naruto sobre seu desaparecimento. E certas coisas não se pode voltar atrás, Naruto já não existia... Mas o livro, este existia e se Sasuke não poderia ter o atual Naruto consigo, então teria o Naruto de doze anos, seu velho e inseparável parceiro.

O Uchiha colocou o colar com o pingente de cadiado e a garrafa de bebida sobre o criado mudo e voltou a deitar-se, folheando as páginas do livro e finalmente, depois de cinco anos começando a ler o livro que o _seu_ Naruto tanto adorava e o colégio que se explodisse.

**0o0o0o0**

- Hey NARUTO! – gritou Lee do outro lado da sala ao ver o loiro passando pela porta.

- Porra, sobrancelhudo. Estourou meus tímpanos. – exclamou Kiba, enquanto dava um soco na cabeça do outro.

- Aii.

- E ai gente. – cumprimentou o loiro.

- Pensei que você não fosse vir, sempre chega cedo. – disse Kiba dando de ombros, enquanto via o loiro sentar na cadeira e começar a tirar o material da mochila.

"Bem, o Sas... O Sora ainda não chegou" pensou ao olhar a carteira atrás de si vazia.

- Hm, fiquei falando com um amigo no telefone e acabei perdendo a hora.

- Alguém que a gente conheça?

- Não, acho que não. Era da minha outra cidade.

- Hm.

- Olha a Hinata chegando com o Hyuuga. – apontou Kiba para a janela, de onde podia-se visualizar o portão de entrada e por ele Neji abrindo a porta do carro para que Hinata, totalmente corada, pudesse sair. – Cara, não sei como ela aguenta ele.

- São primos.

- Fala sério, Lee. Nem que fosse o papa esse imbecil seria suportável.

- Kiba, uma palavra: inveja. – comentou o calado Shino

- Eu? Dele? Fala sério!

- Pff, vai me dizer que você não adoraria estar no lugar dele!

- Ehhhh, a Hinata é namorada dele? – exclamou Lee

- É óbvio que não! – exclamou Kiba ofendido – A Hinata nunca ficaria com um cara como ele.

- Como ele como?

- Pff, 'cê sabe: frio, calculista, hipócrita, egocêntrico, narcisista... Fala sério, a Hinata é meiga, bonita, gentil, timida. Tipo, ela namorar o Hyuuga é o mesmo que namorar, sei lá... o Shin. É estúpido e masoquista. – Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha e, pela primeira vez desde que discutiu com o Uchiha, prestou atenção em algo.

Estupidez e masoquismo, neh? Naruto parecia reconhecer a si próprio naquelas duas palavras. Estupidez de acreditar nas profundezas dos ônix, masoquista de se prender ao passado como a única forma de se manter sã. Mas agora tudo acabou, finalmente o loiro dera seu último adeus, entretanto não era para ele estar se sentindo aliviado? Sim, era. Então por que essa corda em seu pescoço que cada segundo parece lhe sufocar mais e mais?!

- Além do mais os dois são primos, fala sério!

- Kiba, tudo isso é inveja e ciúmes, admita. – resmungou Shino.

Inveja e ciúmes, estão aí as outras duas palavras que Naruto pode se encaixar. Ciúmes daqueles que podem estar com quem querem. Ciúmes de Hinata por poder sorrir e dizer o _nome_ de Neji, sem que uma orla de confusão se instale em sua mente. Inveja daqueles que puderam estar com Sasuke por todos esses anos em que ele próprio não pode.

Ciúmes, inveja, estupidez, masoquismo... Quantos mais adjetivos daqueles o Uchiha conseguira implantar no coração e na mente de Naruto? Por quanto tempo mais iria ter que permanecer aquelas lembranças? Porque simplesmente não esquecer? _Por quê?!_

**0o0o0o0**

A porta se fechou e um suspirou escapous dos lábios finos do moreno. No mesmo instante as mãos voaram para a gravata desfazendo o nó, para logo após atirá-la sem cuidado algum sobre o encosto do sofá, sendo seguida pelo terno e a pasta.

Se havia algo que Itachi odiava era reuniões que iam até após o expediente e ainda por cima com serem ignóbeis e incapazes de amarrarem os próprios sapatos sem ajuda. O moreno estava verdadeiramente ficando farto disso, talvez se ele e Sasuke se mudassem novamente, encontrar outra cidade, recomeçar... Novamente.

Não. Melhor permanecer, Sasuke precisava ficar e enfrentar seu passado, precisava encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio ou então mais cedo ou mais tarde iria desabar. Itachi suspirou novamente e começou a abrir os primeiros botões da camisa social, talvez um banho lhe livrasse daquela intensa dor de cabeça.

Ao ir em direção as escadas, Itachi percebeu que a mochila do irmão mais novo permancia sobre a mesa da sala, sinal que Sasuke matou, mais uma vez, a aula.

"Desse jeito ele não se forma" pensou o mais velho com um longo suspiro. O moreno subiu as escadas rapidamente e ao se encontrar no segundo andar foi direto em direção a porta do irmão e sem cerimônia alguma abriu a porta para se encontrar com uma das cenas mais exasperantes de sua vida.

Sasuke sempre fora o tipo de criança que nunca deixava ninguém vê-lo transtornado. Se o moreno estivesse vomitando no banheiro, a porta estaria trancada. Se houvesse quebrado um brinquedo os olhos ônix olhariam com tédio e jogaria na lata do lixo o que restara. Se tivesse ralado o joelho, passaria o remédio e engoliria as lágrimas de dor.

Sasuke nunca, baixo hipótese alguma deixaria alguém vê-lo diferente daquilo que ele queria esboçar. Ninguém sabia o que se passava por trás daquela eterna expressão de desinteresse, ninguém exceto Itachi e Naruto.

E Itachi sabia, sempre soube de tudo, mas também nunca se interpusera. Nunca tentara ajudar, pois todo o Uchiha deve saber se virar sozinho, todo Uchiha é incapaz de pedir ajuda. Mas Naruto, Naruto não era um Uchiha e também ignorava esses preceitos que antigamente regiam o respeitável clã. Naruto era a luz do sol que brilhava nos olhos ônix de seu irmão mais novo e o induzia a fazer caretas pelo intenso brilho do sol.

Naruto era o menino que conseguia ultrapassar as barreiras do irmão, e Itachi agradecia tal fato, pois se não fosse ele Sasuke teria explodido. Itachi ainda se lembrava da inexpressividade do irmão desde o dia em que foram embora de sua cidade natal e deixaram para trás o sobrenome Uchiha. Interessante que o sobrenome e todos os pesos que o nome Uchiha trazia não abandonou nenhum dos irmãos e os preceitos continuaram, assim como a eterna distância tensa que existia entre os dois, mesmo quando o nome Uchiha já não existia.

Era exatamente pela sempre inexpressiva feição de seu irmão que Itachi estava naquele momento sem saber o que fazer com um Sasuke esparramado sobre a cama, com duas garrafas vazias de whisky jogados no chão, um livro de Harry Potter fortemente preso em uma de suas mãos, os olhos opacos olhando para o teto enquanto que a outra mão pendia para fora da cama, deixando-se entrever em sua palma – próximo demais do punho - um profundo corte, do qual escorria mais sangue do que deveria ser saudável, e entre a poça de sangue se visualizava um canivete que ostentava o símbolo do tão mal fadado clã Uchiha, o canivete que um dia pertencera ao seu pai.

Mas dentre toda a imagem macabra podia-se visualizar entre os dedos do moreno um indiscutível brilho que era ofuscado pela cor rubra do sangue: o colar que o irmão havia dado um vez a Naruto.

- Sasuke! – exclamou contidamente o mais velho, sem saber o que fazer. Gritar e socar o irmão por ter feito aquela besteira ou abraçá-lo?! – Merda, Sasuke. – exclamou novamente Itachi já caminhando em direção a cama e chutando para baixo da cama o canivete sujo.

- Itachi. – disse em um suspiro cansado, porém os olhos ônix opacos continuavam a olhar o teto, como se o branco da pintura o houvesse cativado. Itachi suspirou ao ouvir seu nome, seu verdadeiro nome, fazia tanto tempo.

- Sasuke, que merda é essa? – questionou o irmão, tirando o livro das mãos do irmão e o colocando no criado mudo. – Tentando se matar? Pensei que fosse mais esperto que isso. – disse friamente, enquanto emaranhava os dedo no pingente do colar, porém ao puxá-lo percebeu pela primeira vez que dentre todo o desastre a única coisa que o mais novo permanceia a segurar com força era o colar.

A corrente estava presa entre o indicador e o dedo médio, tão fortemente seguro que para ser retirado dali só arrebentando. Foi então que Itachi percebeu que o pingente manchado de sangue não era uma chave e sim um cadiado e então as coisas começaram a fazer sentido.

- Ele te devolveu. – foi tudo o que o mais velho disse em um suspiro cansado, enquanto soltava o pingente e com as mãos já sujas do sangue do próprio irmão.

Itachi passou um dos braços sob as axilas do irmão e o outro foi por baixo dos joelhos, de forma a carregá-lo para fora da cama e levá-lo diretamente ao banheiro acoplado ao quarto. Ao chegar no box, colocou o irmão apoiado na parede e ligou o chuveiro. Enquanto a água aquecia o mais velho retirou a roupa de Sasuke, deixando-o apenas de cuecas. Após despí-lo, colocou-o sob a água e a deixou levar pelo ralo todo o sangue seco e a letargia que o álcool havia causado.

- Há! Engraçado que depois de tudo, tudoooo o que eu fiz ele ainda teve coragem... Pff, coragem de me acusar. – Itachi permaneceu quieto, sabia que o irmão precisava desabafar, ou então voltaria amanhã do trabalho e encontraria a mesma cena. – Como se eu tivesse escolhido deixá-lo. Imbecil, dobe desgraçado, teve coragem de me beijar só para depois me expulsar... Será que ele não vê tudo o que eu fiz por ele? Merda... – exclamou apoiando a cabeça no ombro do irmão.

- Otouto... – ahh, aquelas palavras! Itachi se lembrava da última vez que as usara... As usara quando havia dado a notícia da morte dos pais.

- O que você faria se a encontrasse?

- ... – os olhos ônix do mais velho olharam fixamente para a parede do banheiro, o que responder? Se a encontrasse... Se a encontrasse nada aconteceria. Ele estava morto afinal.

- Me promete que se você ver ela de novo você vai...

- Sasuke...

- Sasuke está morto! Ele disse isso pra mim! – e de novo o assunto se modificou, como se o álcool em sua corrente sanguínea e a perda de sangue o fizesse alucinar cada vez mais. – Como se a morte de um nome fosse apagar tudo o que nós... O que nós... – e Itachi sabia, sabia que não era só a água do chuveiro que estava molhando sua camisa, haviam lágrimas, muitas lágrimas. Lágrimas que não foram derramadas no joelho ralado, que não foram derramadas na morte dos pais, que não foram derramadas dentro do avião enquanto o irmão lia sua nova biografia. - Droga, Itachi! A vida é uma baita de uma filha da puta! – gritou como se aquela fosse a solução de tudo.

- Sim, ela é. Ela é otouto.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Naruto, estou entrando, então cubra suas vergonhas! – disse a ruiva em um tom brincalhão.

A mulher abriu a porta do banheiro e se deparou com seu filho recém tomado banho e apenas com uma toalha enrrolada em sua cintura. Realmente, havia feito um bom trabalho, seu filho havia crescido e se transformado em um belo homem de músculos bem colocados e tonificados.

- Mãe! – exclamou ultrajado

- O que? Eu já limpei muito essa sua bunda, loirinho.

- Mas isso faz tempo.

- Pff, eu precisava pegar a roupa, ué. – disse como se aquela fosse a perfeita desculpa.

- Sim, claro. – respondeu sarcástico, enquanto se abaixava e pegava o monte de roupas no chão e o dava para sua mãe que o pegava prontamente.

- Se você aprendesse a lavar roupas...

- Ihhh, mãe, a última vez...

- Sim, eu sei. – a mulher simulou um calafrio – a última vez seu pai ficou usando roupas duas vezes menores que ele e rosas! – começou a rir, sendo seguida pela risada do filho.

A mulher se concentrou naquele timbre e na expressão do filho, se concentrou apenas para perceber aquela mesma expressão apática de sempre, aquela mesma gargalhada que não chegava aos olhos azuis, para perceber aquela alegria fingida e efêmera. Porém não foi só a risada falsa que a mulher reparou, mas sim no pescoço descoberto do filho.

- Naruto, meu anjo, onde está o colar?

- Uhn? – o loiro automaticamene levou uma das mãos ao pescoço, apenas para encontrá-lo nu.

Kushina arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e tentou ao máximo disfarçar sua expressão de preocupação. Naruto nunca tirava aquele colar, baixo hipótese alguma!

- Eu botei fora. Não fazia mais sentido usar aquilo. – disse ele em indiferença, mas ao virar a cabeça e olhar para o chão Kushina soube que não passava de indiferença fingida. Ele não colocaria aquilo fora, nunca.

- Mas meu anjo, eu pensei que...

- Aquilo é passado mãe, só esquece, tudo bem?! – questionou o loiro, enquanto passava pela mãe na porta e saia do banheiro.

Kushina suspirou em preocupação, não poderia esquecer. Só não podia. Aquele colar representava muito mais que só um colar para Naruto. Aquele cadiado fora como uma haste que o puxava para a sanidade desde que o Uchiha mais novo havia ido embora.

O sumiço daquele colar significava o que? Que Naruto finalmente havia virado a página e decidido voltar a viver ou então significava o último andar que faltava para afundar de vez?

- Seja o que for, por favor, que os Deuses não permitam que eu veja ele naquele estado novamente, por favor. – rezou baixinho, mais para si do que para os tais deuses.

A ruiva ainda se arrepiava ao se lembrar do estado do filho quando descobrira que Uchiha Sasuke já não _existia_ mais. Era aterrador até mesmo pensar naquela época, porém tudo parecia ser tão, tão, tão recente, que Kushina ainda se lembrava de quando os olhos como o céu ensolarado, se tornaram duas esferas de tempestade...

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora:** Olá! Eu sei que para variar eu sumi, mas como eu disse: não deixaria uma estória como essa sem desfecho. Hoje não poderei responder as reviews, mas prometo que o farei no próximo cap. Desde já agradeço a todos aqueles que mandaram reviews: **poke, Meel Jacques, vivi, Lyra Kaulitz, Marina, super scar, Guest, J.M. Oliver, Gih Bright, lehay-san, Lari-thekilla, Pandora Beaumont.**

Beijos,

Kappuchu09


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Cap 05 – Deixando para trás**_

_Por Kappuchu09_

_Ding, dong._

_Naruto torceu os dedos e respirou fundo. Faziam seis dias que Sasuke não dava as caras, nem no colégio, nem em sua casa, nem no telefone, _nem em lugar algum._ No princípio o loiro achou que Sasuke pudesse estar querendo ficar um tempo sozinho, afinal de contas o moreno tinha como traço marcante em sua personalidade a constante solidão. Porém depois de seis dias, uma prova trimestral e três ensaios da banda perdidos... Naruto começou a desconfiar._

_Seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo, por mais orgulhoso que Sasuke fosse, ele nunca deixaria o loiro tanto tempo sem saber nada dele. Havia algo acontecendo, algo grave, e Naruto sabia, só não sabia exatamente o que._

_O loiro trocou o pé de apoio e olhou para cima, em direção à sacada do quarto que Naruto sabia ser de Sasuke. Aquela casa era uma das mais antigas da região, gigantesca, artisticamente gótica, um verdadeiro mausoléu, ainda mais depois da morte do senhor e senhora Uchiha. Fazia cinco meses e Naruto entendia que a dor ainda estava fresca e palpitante, mas também sabia que não seria motivo para esse afastamento todo. Afinal, cinco meses antes Naruto estava naquele mesmo quarto acompanhando a dor de Sasuke._

_Por que tanto isolamento? Os professores não sabiam –ou não queriam dizer nada-, os colegas de classe olhavam Naruto e perguntavam em um silêncio mudo e sem intimidade onde ele estava, os companheiros de banda perguntavam abertamente, seus pais olhavam para si com uma eterna expressão de tensão no ar, como que esperando que uma bomba fosse explodir._

_Os números de telefone já não existiam mais, os e-mails voltavam e Naruto a cada dia começava a se preocupar mais e mais._

_- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Naruto acordou de suas divagações em um pulo. Finalmente haviam aberto a porta, já não aguentava mais esperar, pareciam séculos. Ao olhar para a pessoa na comarca da porta suas sobrancelhas loiras se franziram. Aquela era uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos e doces olhos achocolatados, de forma alguma uma Uchiha. Uma empregada? Não, não com aquele porte de dona da casa._

_- Com licença, eu poderia falar com o Sasuke?_

_- Sasuke? Desculpe, acho que se enganou aqui não mora nenhum..._

_- Claro que mora, essa casa pertence à família dele há dois séculos. Ele deve estar..._

_- Ahhh, você diz a família Uchiha? – eu acenti com a cabeça e ela esboçou um sorriso de desculpas – Receio que você chegou tarde demais, eu comprei a casa do senhor Uchiha Itachi há uma semana._

_Barulho de folhas farfalhando, esse era o único barulho que Naruto podia ouvir, folhas que farfalhavam como vidros que despencavam e caiam sobre um piso de cristal, quebrando em um silencioso estrondo todo seu chão._

_- Eles venderam? – perguntou com a voz rouca. A mulher lhe olhou e mostrou uma expressão de pena._

_- Sim, sinto muito, mas eles não estão mais aqui._

_- Vo...você sabe... Eles comentaram para aonde iam? – até mesmo o loiro sabia que aquela era uma pergunta idiota, afinal Uchihas nunca dão satisfações a ninguém._

_- Bem, não sei ao certo, quando eu questionei o porquê vender este casarão com todos os móveis dentro pelo preço que me venderam, o senhor Itachi apenas me disse que ele e o irmão precisavam recomeçar a vida longe daqui então... Hey, menino, você está bem? – questionou a mulher amparando o jovem loiro pelos ombros. O menino estava pálido, os olhos azuis desfocados e estranhamente úmidos._

"_Precisavam recomeçar a vida, precisavam recomeçar a vida, precisavam recomeçar a vida..."_

_- Menino! – gritou a ruiva chamando a atenção do outro, fazendo Naruto piscar e por fim uma primeira lágrima correr por sua bochecha. – Você está bem? Quer entrar? – Naruto balonçou a cabeça e sem dizer mais nada se virou e foi embora, deixando a mulher sem saber o que fazer._

Embora, embora, embora... Sasuke foi embora, Sasuke o deixou, Sasuke deixou o colégio, a banda, a casa, a cidade, toda uma vida...

_E quanto mais pensava, mais o colar em seu pescoço pesava e queimava o seu peito. O Uzumaki puxou o colar de debaixo da blusa e o apertou fortemente._

...Sasuke havia abandonado ele, para sempre.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Este era o quarto dia que a carteira atrás de si permanecia vazia. E estranhamente Naruto começava a sentir a mesma dor que sentira quando a mulher – há tantos anos atrás – havia lhe dito que ele se mudara. Era estúpido, era masoquista, afinal havia dado um basta em todo aquele ciclo de dor. Havia devolvido o colar, havia encerrado o assunto Sasuke.

E por mais que a mente do Uzumaki repetisse aquelas palavras, elas não surtiam efeito. Pois, por mais que quisesse dar um basta naquilo, ele não conseguia, estava além de sua perseverança, estava além de suas vontades. Pois pensar em Sasuke, remoer aquela dor, lembrar-se de todos os anos como amigos e depois amantes, lembrar de todos os anos de sofrimento, lembrar de como foi descobrir que o Uchiha o abandonara... Lembrar e remoer aqueles momentos eram a _única_ forma que Naruto encontrou para se manter são. A única forma que Naruto encontrou para não esquecer. Pois Naruto não queria esquecer, não poderia. Sasuke foi e sempre seria a pessoa que mais lhe foi importante e se sofrer fosse a única forma de manter sua memória fresca, então Naruto sofreria.

Vários psicólogos já haviam lhe dito que esse tipo de filosofia seria autodestrutiva ao longo dos anos, todos lhe aconselharam a se livrar daquele colar e começar uma nova vida. E agora que Naruto havia tomado coragem de encerrar o ciclo, devolvendo o colar ao Uchiha e finalmente poder recomeçar... Quando finalmente havia tido a coragem, Naruto descobre que acordar pela manhã, virar o rosto para o criado-mudo e não encontrar o pingente de cadeado sobre ele era um dos maiores suplícios que existem. Pois aquele cadeado era o símbolo de que não estava sozinho, de que pertencia a Sasuke e este a ele.

Mas agora Naruto não pertencia mais a ninguém, assim como Sasuke. E o loiro sentia um gosto acre na boca toda a vez que percebia isso. Obviamente não correria atrás de Sasuke, nem pediria o colar de volta, Naruto ficaria quieto, na sua, e esperaria que o tempo sumisse com esse gosto de sua boca.

- Desculpe o atraso, professor – falou uma voz áustera e conhecida ao loiro, fazendo o mesmo olhar para a porta, apenas para encontrar Sasuke entrando na sala.

Foi como se seu coração parasse de bater por alguns segundos e depois voltasse a toda força. Sasuke não o havia abandonado... Não novamente.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Se havia algo que Itachi realmente odiava era gravatas. Pior que gravatas somente o _nó _da gravata. Era como se o destino deles – os nós – fossem dar errado e fazer com que o moreno tivesse que ficar mais dez minutos na frente do espelho para tentar acertar ao maldito sádico, no final a vitória era de Itachi. Porém ainda havia o fardo de ter que aguentar aquele tecido preso em sua garganta ao longo do dia.

Itachi fora criado para ser o perfeito homem de negócios, com seu terno preto e sua gravata sem nenhuma marca. Desde seus quatorze anos a gravata e o terno eram uma constante em sua vida, seja em jantares duas vezes por semana, seja dentro da faculdade para apresentar algum trabalho, seja no escritório de advocacia. O terno era suportável, afinal era com um blaiser, agora a gravata... Ah, a gravata era outra história.

O moreno bufou e atirou a gravata longe. Fazia vinte e oito minutos que estava tentando dar o nó e parecia que tudo dava errado. Hoje iria sem a bastarda e pronto, afinal não pareceria menos elegante e profissional por causa dela. Suspirando o homem lembrou-se que quando mais novo havia sido sua mãe a lhe ajudar, logo após Temari. Sim, estas haviam sido as únicas duas pessoas no mundo que sabiam de sua dificuldade com aquele acessório. Nem mesmo Sasuke sabia de seu problema, afinal Uchiha Itachi era o primogênito Uchiha, o gênio perfeito que nem ao menos sabia fazer um nó de gravata? Por favor, seria humilhante. Itachi invejou Sasuke quando aos seus onze anos o irmão já sabia dar três nós diferentes e ele...

Ninguém saberia, visto que ele guardava isto no fundo de sua alma, mas mesmo após tantos anos Itachi ainda sentia falta do sorriso doce de sua mãe – tão diferente do rígido de seu pai! – ao lhe ajustar o nó Windsor.

"_Meu menino grande ainda não conseguiu ganhar a guerra contra essa simples gravata?"_

Simples... De simples não havia nada naquilo. A morte de seus pais apenas foi o princípio de suas lamúrias, das quais apenas se intensificaram quando se viu obrigado a ir embora e deixar tudo para trás, a deixar Temari para trás.

A mesma Temari que logo de manhã cedo enrolava seu corpo nu no lençol da cama do moreno, caminhava sensualmente até ele com aquele sorriso de eterno deboche e lhe fazia o perfeito e preciso nó duplo, que ela tanto havia praticado com seus dois irmãos menores.

"_Quem diria, o prodígio dos Uchihas ainda não consegue se vestir sozinho, espere só até eu contar para as meninas"_

Itachi esboçou um meio sorriso torto com a lembrança, não era necessário dizer que ela nunca contou nada. O moreno suspirou com suas divagações sentando-se em sua cama e abrindo a última gaveta de seu criado-mudo, retirando de lá uma série de revistas.

Sasuke estava certo, Itachi guardava como um obssecado – e porque não dizer um doente? – todas as fotos de Temari que saiam em revistas de moda, assistia todos os desfiles que a televisão exibia, absorvia a imagem de sua deusa.

Abrindo uma das revistas, Itachi se deparou com uma temari sorrindo enigmaticamente, com seus cabelos louros sustentados por um chapéu de largas abas roxo, enquanto pousava com uma minissaia roxa, uma blusa tomara-que-caia preta, com meia-calças arrastão vermelho sangue e uma sandália – também vermelha - com um salto gigantesco para uma coleção francesa. Ela estava de arrasar, sexy como sempre. Itachi odiava pensar que assim como ele guardava essas imagens obssessivamente, outros também o faziam.

Sabia que não tinha direito de exigir nada, mas desde que havia encontrado seu irmão bêbado e sangrando que não conseguia tirar de sua mente a pergunta de seu otouto: o que eu faria se a encontrasse? Teria sangue frio o suficiente para fazer o que aconselho Sasuke a fazer? Seria forte o suficiente para deixá-la ir novamente?

Não sabia, mas com certeza precisaria ser. Forte para enfrentar as consequências de seus atos. Fizera o que fizera para manter Sasuke seguro, para cumprir com o último pedido de seus pais, para cumprir com seu dever como irmão mais velho, para cumprir com suas responsabilidades. Não poderia perder mais ninguém, não poderia perder Sasuke.

- Você é passado, Temari. – disse pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez nos últimos três anos, enquanto guardava as revistas na gaveta novamente e se levantava, pegando a gravata e novamente tentando ganhar a primeira batalha do dia.

**0o0o0o0**

**Semanas depois...**

Naruto riu com vontade quando Shino repreendeu – novamente – Kiba por sua inveja desmedida. Contudo, até mesmo o loiro concordava que _desta _vez o outro tinha razão, afinal ao olhar mais para o fundo do pátio Naruto poderia observar uma sorridente – e corada - Hinata de mãos dadas com um sério e frio Neji.

Quem olhasse de fora não veria nada mais que um casal bonito, porém totalmente incompatível, mas Naruto, como amigo de Hinata, sabia que ali havia muito mais. Eles eram – apesar de tudo – um casal perfeito. A garota era a doçura e humanidade que o Hyuuga precisava, e nisso ninguém podia discordar.

Naruto gostava de Hinata. Realmente gostava. Nesse quase um mês em que o loiro estava naquela nova cidade, naquele novo colégio havia conhecido e estruturado vários laços de amizade, mas com certeza de todos esses laços o que o Uzumaki mais prezava era o da menina de olhos perolados.

Hinata era calma, complacente, sempre disposta a ouvir as reclamações do loiro sobre as notas baixas em física, estava sempre lá para lhe dar um ombro amigo quando Naruto, inconscientemente, caia em mais uma de suas divagações do passado.

Sim, com certeza Hinata era a pessoa que mais prezava desde que chegou àquela cidade. E por isso mesmo Naruto sempre estava de olho no tal Neji, não como Kiba que esperava que o moreno morresse engasgado com um pedaço de maçã, mas sim como um amigo zeloso. Nunca poderia permitir que ele machucasse o coração da doce Hinata. Entretanto, algo dentro de Naruto lhe dizia que isso não aconteceria, na verdade Neji olhava para o loiro com o mesmo propósito e isso bastava para Naruto saber que Hinata estava segura.

- Hey, Naruto! Naruto pra terra! – gritou Lee

- Hã?! Desculpa, estava pensando em outras coisas. O Kiba já acabou com o drama de hoje? – questionou o loiro com um meio sorriso sarcástico e uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, um gesto que lhe era muito Uchiha, porém preferiu ignorar tal fato... por enquanto.

- DRAMA? Que drama? Pff, aquele nojento do Hyuuga que faça o que quiser, babaca.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta?! – indagou um cansado Shino em um pleno suspiro, o que apenas fez o loiro recomeçar a rir.

- Ahh, vão à merda também e ainda mais essa! – bufou um chateado Kiba – olha lá, como se não bastasse o imbecil do Hyuuga ficar marcando território, agora até o metido do Shin veio pra importunar a Hinata...

Diante daquele nome Naruto quase que automaticamente virou o rosto e se deparou com Sasuke conversando despreocupado com Neji. Se Naruto estivesse prestando atenção teria percebido que Hinata corou e se despediu dos rapazes dando um beijo na bochecha do namorado, antes de ir ao encontro de seus amigos.

- O-oi Naruto, tu-tudo bem? – questionou uma Hinata extremamente corada.

- Uhn? – piscando repetidas vezes o loiro abaixou o rosto e finalmente percebeu que Hinata estava na sua frente. – Desculpa, falou algo?

A menina sorriu docemente.

- Eu perguntei se está tudo bem?

- Ahh, sim. Ótimo, na verdade.

- Ihh, Hinata cansou de ficar com os caras populares. – esnobou Kiba.

- Na ver-verdade eu deixei o Neji e o Shin-san conversando.

- Pff, teu namorado – começou Kiba praticamente guspindo a última palavra – deixa aquele babaca do Shin te esnobar?

- N-não, é só que o Shin-san pre-precisava conversar sobre o time de basquete então eu...

- Ahh sim, daí o panaca te manda sair correndo com o rabo entre as...

- Kiba chega! – exclamou Naruto irritado – Você está insuportável hoje. Porra, te liga. Vamos sair daqui Hina.

Naruto puxou delicadamente Hinata pelo pulso e a levou para baixo de uma das árvores de cerejeira do pátio, onde poderia desfrutar de uma sombra.

- Esse ciúme do Kiba está indo longe demais.

- E-eu sei, m-mas logo ele percebe que o Neji é uma pessoa bondosa. – Naruto sorriu com a frase da amiga, só mesmo Hinata para acreditar nisso.

- Se você diz...

Os olhos azuis do loiro se desviaram automaticamente para o outro lado do pátio, onde Sasuke ainda conversava com Neji, ambos em tom de voz baixo e em uma conversa claramente monossílaba. Naruto quase sorriu com o pensamento, anos atrás era ele no lugar de Neji. Apenas com a diferença de Naruto falar tanto que ficava com a boca seca, mas Sasuke sempre escutava, mesmo que reclamasse de segundo a segundo ele escutava e respondia e...

- Naruto?

- Uhn?

- Você já está assim há semanas.

- Assim como, Hina? – questionou o loiro, finalmente olhando para a amiga.

- Com essa expressão de devaneio e com uma forte inclinação para me perguntar algo.

- Eu...

- Naruto, pode ser que nos conheçamos há pouco tempo, mas eu já posso dizer que conheço muitas das tuas expressões, então seja o que for: pergunte.

- É que... Eu não sei se é correto eu...

- É sobre o Shin-san, não é?

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram.

- O-o que, e-eu n-não...

Hinata sorriu docemente diante do constrangimento e do tom avermelhado do amigo.

- Naruto, eu que gaguejo e coro não você.

- Hinata, sério eu...

- Naruto, eu sei que está acontecendo algo com você e que tem relação com o Shin-san. Eu vejo a forma como vocês se olham quando um acha que o outro não está olhando. – Naruto engoliu em seco, e ele que sempre pensou estar sendo discreto – Eu vejo como você parece se perder em lembranças quando ele está por perto.

- Eu não posso...

- Eu não vou exigir que você me conte nada, porque eu sei que quando você precisar, você virá até mim e me contará tudo. Quando você estiver pronto e quando você achar que está na hora de dividir esse fardo.

- Eu... Obrigado, Hina. – foi tudo o que o loiro disse antes de envolver a cintura da morena e abraçá-la. Hinata corou fortemente, porém retribuiu o abraço. – acho melhor nos separarmos, se você visse a cara do Hyuuga – falou Naruto sorrindo, enquanto se afastava de Hinata. – eu poderia jurar que já estaria morto.

Para ser sincero, não era apenas o Hyuuga que estava com o cenho franzido e um olhar mortal, Sasuke também esboçava uma expressão bem parecida, porém Naruto preferiu não pensar sobre o assunto, fato que estava se tornando uma constante em sua vida: não pense e tudo ficará bem.

"_pff, belo lema"_ pensou consigo mesmo.

- Então Naruto, me fale o que anda te perturbando tanto nessas últimas semanas.

Naruto respirou fundo.

- Hinata, eu sei que não deveria perguntar isso e também não sei se você sabe, então eu...

- Naruto, direto ao ponto. – ordenou Hinata, corando fortemente no processo.

- Você sabe por que o Shin ficou sem vir pra aula por quase uma semana? – falou tudo de uma vez, sem respirar.

Hinata arregalou os olhos diante da rapidez das palavras, para logo em seguida expressar indecisão em seu rosto ovalado.

- Naruto...

- Você sabe, não é?! – Naruto conhecia a amiga, sabia que toda aquela embromação significava que ela sabia, mas não tinha certeza se podia contar.

- Você jura que não vai contar isso para mais ninguém?

- Sim.

Hinata suspirou.

- Neji me pediu para guardar segredo, mas eu sei que você nunca faria nada que prejudicasse o Shin-san, então...

- Então...? – incentivou o loiro.

- Neji me contou que a professora pediu para ele levar as atividades dos dias que o Shin-san havia perdido na casa dele, então... Bem, o Neji me contou que ele tocou várias vezs a campainha do apartamento, mas como ninguém atendia...

- Hinata?

- Neji sabia que havia gente em casa, porque por baixo da porta havia luz, então ele me contou que praticamente esmurrou a porta e então quando o Shin-san abriu... – Naruto engoliu em seco, algo dentro de si lhe dizia que não iria gostar do que ouviria. - ... O Neji se apavorou, disse que o Shin-san estava vestindo uma roupa totalmente suja, tinha o aspecto de alguém que não tomava banho há dias e também...

- HINATA! – exclamou o loiro nervoso, chamando a atenção para si e para a morena.

- Quando o Neji encontrou, ele encontrou espalhadas pelo chão do apartamento várias garrafas de bebidas vazias, além do forte cheiro de wisky que o Shin-san tinha...

Naruto deixou de ouvir o que a amiga lhe dizia. Os olhos turquesa se fecharam com força. Sasuke bebendo... de novo. Ele não podia ter feito aquilo, ele havia prometido ao loiro que nunca mais tomaria.

Naruto sentiu como se estivesse sendo arrastado por uma enxurrada para o passado, mais especificamente para um mês após a morte dos pais do Sasuke.

_Sasuke se encontrava cada vez mais distante. Faltava com frequência as aulas e quando ia nunca ficava até o último período. Para o loiro era óbvio que algo de muito errado estava se passando. Afinal, Naruto entendia que Sasuke afastasse todos de si, mas não conseguia conceber a ideia de Sasuke o afastando. O Uzumaki era muito mais que um simples amigo ou colega de classe. Naruto – junto com Itachi – era tudo o que havia restado a Sasuke._

_Naruto não poderia dizer que não chegou a desconfiar de nada, quer dizer, os sinais estavam ali, porém o loiro não quis acreditar. Sasuke não era fraco o suficiente para se deixar envolver por aquilo. Mas o loiro se enganara e tudo se comprovou em uma tarde._

_A banda havia decidido retomar os ensaios e lá estavam todos, inclusive Sasuke. Um Sasuke extremamente calmo. O que Naruto havia notado – e apenas Naruto, pois ninguém prestava tanta atenção ao moreno quanto ele – é que Sasuke tremia. Não apenas as mãos, mas sim o corpo todo, assim como as costas da camiseta azul marinho estavam molhadas por suor e o rosto do moreno se contorcia em suavez espasmos, algo não estava bem._

_Durante os primeiros acordes da guitarra que a confirmação veio. Sasuke e sua guitarra se chocaram com o chão e o primeiro começou a convulsionar._

Naruto puxou ar para dentro dos pulmões. Hinata arregalou os olhos e segurou seus ombros preocupada. O loiro começou a hiperventilar e a tremer.

_Naruto fora quem acompanhou o moreno na ambulância, também fora ele o primeiro a ouvir o que o médico que atendeu e internou Sasuke lhe disse naquele frio corredor de hospital._

_- Seu amigo sofreu um coma alcóolico._

_O loiro não queria acreditar naquelas palavras, mas como negar quando ele mesmo já havia percebido os pequenos detalhes. Naruto só não acreditou que Sasuke fosse escolher logo a bebida para desafogar a perda dos pais._

_Duas semanas, duas semanas foi o tempo que Sasuke demorou para acordar. Acordar para a vida, acordar para a realidade crua e sóbria. Acordar para o soco que recebeu de Naruto._

_- Nunca, está me ouvindo bem, nunca mais eu vou te deixar beber, seu estúpido._

_E Naruto se lembrava dos olhos ônix de Sasuke, dos olhos que absorviam a sua dor, que percebiam que ele – Naruto – sofria, sofria por ele. E desde aquele dia Naruto soube que Sasuke nunca mais havia posto um pingo de álcool em sua boca..._

... Pelo menos até algumas semanas atrás.

- Naruto, NARUTO! Fala comigo! - gritava Hinata em plenos pulmões, cada vez mais preocupada com o amigo que, além de hiperventilar, simplesmente não respondia aos seus chamados. – Naruto, por favor, responde!

Hinata notou que os lábios do loiro estavam se tornando azulados. Também notou como Shin Sora a puxava para longe e colocava uma bombinha na boca do loiro.

A morena não havia percebido, mas em torno de si estavam Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji – que agora a segurava pela cintura – e Shin Sora que tinha uma das mãos repousando sobre as costas do loiro, enquanto a outra sustentava a bombina na boca do mesmo. A face de Shin estava contorcida em uma preocupação que Hinata nunca pensou ser possível ver naquele rosto frio.

A Hyuuga percebeu que alguns segundos mais tarde Naruto havia parado de tremer e de hiperventilar. Mas Hinata só teve a comprovação de que tudo estava bem quando os olhos azuis voltaram a ter foco e olharam muito profundamente os ônix de Shin.

No mesmo instante o sinal tocou e os alunos começaram a entrar, deixando apenas Shin, Naruto, Neji e Hinata – esta última havia convencido os meninos a entrarem -.

- Naruto está tudo bem? – questionou a morena aflita, porém não houve resposta. O loiro ainda olhava fixamente Shin.

- Você é um completo imbecil, Naruto. _Sabe_ que tem que ter a merda da bombinha sempre junto – exclamou em um tom perigosamente baixo, porém não menos furioso o moreno. Tom de voz esse que parece ter ativado um gatilho no loiro, fazendo-o se afastar quase que imediatamente do outro.

- Não me diga o que eu devo ou não fazer! – exclamou Naruto em um tom de voz muito parecido com o do moreno – e para a tua informação fazem _mais de dois anos_ que eu não tenho mais crises.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, fora jogo baixo do loiro pontuar exatamente a época em que ele havia ido embora.

- Estou pouco me fodendo pra isso, se eu não estivesse carregando essa bombinha, você poderia ter...

- Eu sei o que poderia ter tido e isso não é teu problema, Shin.

O moreno arqueou uma das sobrancelhas pela resposta recebida.

- Engraçado que eu não sabia que você era asmático, Shin. – comentou Neji como quem não quer nada.

- Não sou.

- Ele não é. – responderam Naruto e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo, fazendo ambos se olharem.

- Mas que sincronia. – zombou o Hyuuga.

- Vá à merda, bastardo. – insultou Sasuke.

- M-mas en-então como que você tem uma bombinha, Shin-san?

- Esqueçam. Isso não é importante agora.

- A não? – comentou o Hyuuga, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Não. O importante é o babaca aqui ir pra casa descansar. – demandou Sasuke.

- Pff, como se eu fosse...

A frase de Naruto ficou suspensa no ar, quando os quatro adolescentes ouviram o ronco de um motor muito próximo, assim como várias exclamações de alguns alunos que ainda não havia entrado do prédio de aulas.

O loiro observou como um Lamborghini Reventon negro parou diante do portão principal do colégio. A porta do motorista se abriu e o loiro não pode visualizar muito bem o rosto do motorista, devido à distância, porém avistou cabelos vermelhos como o fogo.

Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha e esboçou um meio sorriso torto, só havia uma pessoa que o loiro conhecesse que possuia suficiente dinheiro como para ter um carro como aquele, e esta mesmíssima pessoa possuia cabelos vermelhos como aqueles e também possuia uma boa razão para ir até um colégio como aquele e a razão era ele mesmo.

E o fato de Sasuke ao seu lado grunhir apenas confirmou ainda mais suas suspeitas. Sasuke sempre odiou ele...

Quanto mais o homem ruivo se aproximava, mais Naruto conseguia decifrar suas feições e foi com um amplo sorriso que Naruto afirmou com toda a certeza do mundo que entrando pelo portão do seu colégio estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Sabaku no Gaara.

Naruto sorriu abertamente. Gaara sempre fora um de seus grandes amigos, ficando apenas atrás de Sasuke. Porém quando o moreno se foi... Quando Sasuke se foi Gaara se tornou seu porto seguro. Fora quem segurou Naruto e o impediu de despencar em um abismo sem fim, fora Gaara que insistia para que comesse, que insistia que tomasse banho, insistia em fazê-lo passar de ano no colégio, fora Gaara que não permitira que Naruto se desfizesse em frente à janela a espera de Sasuke.

- Naruto. – cumprimentou o ruivo com sua voz ligeiramente rouca.

- Gaara! – exclamou o loiro extendendo a mão que prontamente foi pega e ambos se puxaram, fazendo os corpos colidirem em um abraço desajeitado. – O que faz aqui?

- Tenho um compromisso hoje à noite então decidi passar por aqui. – disse Gaara indiferente, obviamente aquilo não era de todo verdade. O fato de ouvir a voz do loiro tão desolada semanas atrás havia feito seu compromisso se... adiantar, mas isso não era necessário ser exposto.

Com um olhar de canto de olho Gaara reconheceu Uchiha Sasuke. O moreno poderia estar alguns anos mais velhos, mas aquele nariz empinado e aqueles olhos negros desafiadores nunca mudariam. O que Gaara se perguntava era: o que o bastardo estava fazendo tão próximo de Naruto?

Gaara sabia que não estavam juntos, sabia que Naruto não perdoaria, pelo menos não tão fácil. E se isso ainda não fosse o suficiente, ainda havia o olhar mortífero que o moreno lhe lançou quando puxou Naruto contra si.

Naruto nunca chegou a perceber, mas também como poderia quando estava tão encantado pelo Uchiha... Mas Sasuke sabia. Sabia que Gaara queria muito mais do que só a amizade do loiro, sabia que o Sabaku não exitaria em lhe tirar do caminho para conseguir algo com Naruto. E o Uchiha protegia, zelava pelo que era seu, tentando manter o Sabaku o mais longe possível de seu loiro.

O que Sasuke ignorava é que nesses anos em que esteve distante Gaara simplesmente aprendeu que não adiantaria tentar, Naruto nunca liberaria seu coração, então Gaara se conformou. Conformou-se como amigo, como ombro amigo, como quem segurava o tranco quando tudo parecia perdido.

Mas isso não quer dizer que o ruivo não poderia se divertir um pouco às custas do outro.

O Sabaku esboçou um meio sorriso torto. Estava na hora de brincar, na hora de realizar uma pequena vingança infatil.

- Então Naruto, a fim de dar uma volta? – questionou o ruivo passando os braços em torno dos ombros do loiro. Gaara percebeu que os olhos ônix se estreitaram e as mãos se fecharam em punho.

Ninguém havia mandado o babaca ter deixado o loiro.

- Claro que sim! – respondeu alegremente – Neh, Hina, você pode guardar as minhas coisas no armário? – questionou o loiro extendendo uma chave para a morena.

- C-claro. – aceitou pegando a chave.

- Então vamos. Até amanha Hina, Hyuuga. – não passou despercebido ao ruivo que Naruto nem ao menos se despediu de Sasuke.

Gaara e Naruto se viraram e foram em direção ao carro caríssimo do ruivo.

- Hey usuratonkachi! – exclamou Sasuke, fazendo com que Naruto se virasse rapidamente.

- Nunca mais me chame assim entendeu! Nunca mais, você não tem direito... não mais. – terminou a frase em um quase sussurro, audível apenas para Gaara.

Sasuke reprimiu a intensa vontade de gritar que 'Sim, ele tinha direito, porque Naruto era seu e de mais ninguém', mas se reprimiu ao ver um olhar que transitou entre raiva líquida, até uma onda de desamparo.

Recolocando sua máscara de indiferença, que parecia ter caído por alguns segundos o Uchiha respirou fundo.

- Acho que você devia levar isso junto. – disse mostrando a bombinha em sua mão.

Sasuke viu quando Naruto torceu os lábios e moveu o corpo em sua direção, até ser parado por Gaara. O maldito ruivo – na opinião de Sasuke – não tinha porque se meter, porém era isso que o ruivo fazia ao caminhara até si e extender a mão, esperando que Sasuke lhe desse a bombinha.

Gaara se inclinou na direção do moreno e em um quase sussurro, apenas ouvido pelo moreno disse algo que vez o estômago de Sasuke se remexer.

- Você perdeu, Uchiha. Ele é meu. – foi tudo o que Gaara disse, antes de pegar a bombinha e voltar a caminhar até Naruto. Poderia ser infantil o que fizera, mas o Uchiha merecia, merecia provar um pouco da desolação, do sofrimento que Naruto experimentara... Nem que fosse uma quinta parte da dor real.

- Está tendo crises novamente? – questionou indiferente o ruivo, quando chegou ao lado do loiro.

- Isso não importa, apenas me tira daqui... por favor. – e Gaara sabia que não precisava olhar o loiro para saber que ele esboçava o mesmo olhar que há tantos anos atrás havia visto: desespero, traição, angústia.

Gaara não queria mais ver aquele olhar, nunca mais. Principalmente depois daquele dia...

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Bem me desculpem pelo tempo sem postagem. Eu estive ocupada ao extremo, mas aqui vai mais um cap de PD para vocês. Porém eu tenho desculpas para essa demora, além da falta de tempo, do cansaço o meu pc decidiu que deletar 10 páginas do cap seria uma ótima ideia ¬¬ Enfim, quero agradecer à **Lyra Kaulitz **por sua disposição para betar este cap, muito obrigada!

Para aqueles que ainda insistem em ler esta fic... Espero que gostem e obrigada por continuarem a acompanhar. Beijos ;**

Kappuchu09

**Resposta às Anônimas:**

poke: Olá! fico feliz que tenha ocnseguido passra esses sentimentos! Acho

que a base toda aqui é isso 'traição e perda'. Por certo ponto de vista o

teme realmente foi um fdp - como vc mesma disse -, porém ele fez isso por

um motivo, que ele crê ser muito significativo. E concordo contigo, aqui é o

sasuke muito mais dependente do que o naruto. Pois, NAruto teve anos

para amargar e deixar crescer dentro de si esse sentimento de ter sido

abandonado, enquanto Sasuke usou esses anos imaginando que naruto

ainda era seu, a prova é o choque que ele sente quando o dobe devolve o

colar. Agora em algo eu chego a discordar de ti. NAruto pode ter devolvido

o colar, mas não conseguiu ainda colocar um ponto final em tudo. O dobe

QUER um ponto final, QUER parar de sofrer QUER esquecer o sasuke, o

problema é que ao mesmo tempo ele NÃO QUER. Ele de certa forma se

acostumou com a dor, como se ela fosse a única que lhe deixasse mais

próxima do sasuke. e sobre a covardia de sasuke, é bem questionável, por

um lado ele foi sim covarde em deixar tudo, pois se ele quisesse poderia ter

ficado e 'lutado', porém ele escolheu o caminho mais fácil, entretanto

devemos lembrar que quando ele fez essas escolhas ele estava em meio a

uma crise com a morte dos pais e tudo mais, então o discernimento fica bem

prejudicado D: Enfim, cap 5 no ar, espero que vc goste e me desculpe pela

demora abusiva na postagem. Beijos ;**

**Marina:** Olá! como pedido aqui está a continuação, perdão pela demora e

espero que vc goste do cap. beijos ;**


End file.
